Love in Furnace
by vampoof94
Summary: After a slaughter the Furher decides to open a new prison. Furnace. Roy must claw his way to the top faster to save the ones he cares for. I got this idea when reading Lockdown. Royai,Edwin,HavocxRebecca,HughesxGracia please review XD Yeah i know it's confusing! i dnt need ppl telling me that. i WILL explain jeez XP
1. The Meeting

Today was like every other day, that is until we learned about Furnace. Everyone in our group was sitting in the office reading or signing paperwork.

"Hey Colonel why do we have so much paperwork? We haven't had a case for such a long time." Breda was complaining like always while the others awaited his answer.

"Well I have no idea but we have to get to a meeting soon so hurry up and finish." He went back to signing like crazy so Hawkeye didn't shoot him. The Furher had called a mandatory meeting for all of the officers later that day. No one knew why or what it was about.

"Hey Hawkeye can you go find Fullmetal? He needs to be at the meeting as well. I asked you because I know your work is done." Sure enough all her paperwork was completed and ready to turn in. He looked at her and gave a smirk when she got up and saluted.

"Yes sir!" Riza then walked out of the office slowly closing the door behind her.

"Do you know what the Furher wants to talk about sir?" Feury asked.

"No idea but it has to be important if every officer is going to attend." He got back to work and tried to think of what the meeting would be about.

…**...**

Riza made her way to the hotel where the Elrics were staying and walked to their room. She stopped in front of their door and knocked. On the other side of the door she could hear Al moving around while Ed was saying something about it being to early for visitors. Ed came and opened the door but was shocked to see Lieutenant Hawkeye alone.

"Hey Lieutenant. Can we help you with something?"

"Yes Edward. There is going to be a mandatory meeting later today and you are to attend. The Colonel asked me to come get you."

"Uhhh…okay well be ready in a minute. Please come in." He moved aside to let her in. When she was in he shut the door and went to get his coat. Riza had noticed all the papers lying around the room.

"Have you boys been researching again? You made quite a mess." She picked up some of the papers and read them. They were about the lab 5 incident.

"Yeah we were. We might find something out about the philosophers stone since lab 5 had a huge transmutation circle in it."

"I see just don't get in over your heads. Let us help you." She looked at him and gave him a small smile. Ed smiled back. They were finally ready to leave and walked out the door. They headed back to HQ in silence until Ed asked a question.

"Hey Lieutenant. What is the meeting about?"

"We don't know yet but it has to be important." They continued on and finally reached HQ. They then headed to Mustang's office where they would regroup and head to the meeting.

…**...**

Roy looked up as Riza walked in with the Elric brothers. The men were finished with most of their paperwork and waited for Riza to return.

"Welcome back Lieutenant. I thought you were supposed to bring Fullmetal back." He got up and walked over to her and looked around. Ed was getting mad at the Colonel.

"I don't see him anywhere. It must be because he's a shrimp."

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE?" Roy was laughing at Ed's attempts to attack him. Al was holding him back.

"Brother please stop." Al was trying to calm Ed down. Meanwhile Riza was trying to restore order.

"Colonel that was unnecessary. We have to get ready for the meeting." When her words failed to calm the men down she pulled out her gun and fired two shots at the ceiling. All eyes were on her and it was silent.

"Good now that everyone is calm we can head to the meeting." She put her gun back in the holster and waited for Roy.

"Yeah let's get going then. Before Hawkeye puts more holes in the ceiling." He quickly regretted saying that last part because Riza shot him a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"I only do it because you guys act like children. Sir." She turned around and walked to the door. The men slowly got up to follow her. One by one they exited the office and headed to the courtyard where the meeting was going to be held. The courtyard was filled with people. The higher-ups all stood together while everyone else looked for familiar faces to stand by. Mustang's team found Maes Hughes and Alex Armstrong standing on the far right side of the courtyard and went to stand by them.

"Hey Hughes. Mind if we join you?" Roy walked up to Maes and grinned at him.

"Of course Roy!" Maes was grinning to and started chatting.

"So what do you think this is all about?"

"I don't know really but I heard it's got something to do with all those murdered families last month." Hughes had a look of disgust on his face as he remembered when they found out about all the dead families.

…**...**

The day was quiet and peaceful. Everyone at HQ had the day off and was enjoying their day of freedom. Mustang's team was headed to the beach. Even Ed and Al were coming along. When they arrived at the beach Havoc, Breda, Feury, Falman, and Armstrong jumped in the water. Riza was talking to Rebecca about how Armstrong could scare a shark with his sparkles. They were laughing when Roy spoke to them.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing sir." Riza bit back her laughter when she spoke.

"Were off duty so drop the sir. This is our day to relax so have some fun." He walked off to find Hughes. Soon after the men got out and joked around. Riza and Rebecca were off cliff diving. Roy was watching Riza with fascination. He had no idea that she did things like that.

"Hey Roy you should wipe away that drool before Riza sees it." Maes was laughing at the site of his best friend drooling.

"Shut up Hughes before I…" Roy was cut off by a scream. All the men shut up as they listened for another scream. Soon Rebecca came running out of the water with Riza being half carried. From where they were standing the could see both girls had blood on them.

"Riza! Rebecca! What happened?" Everyone was up and running to the women limping towards them.

"We were jumping and then smashed into some sharp rocks. Riza took the brunt of it but I hit my leg. Well both live though." Rebecca said as she laid Riza down on a towel and then sat down herself.

"Damn we need to get you to a hospital now. There goes our day off." Havoc said as he got out a cigarette.

"Thanks Jean your so caring." Rebecca was giving him a dirty look. Riza sat up and Roy was beside her trying to stop the bleeding with his shirt.

"Let's go before someone else gets hurt." Everyone packed up and headed to the hospital in silence. When they got there a nurse took the girls to an examination room while the others had to go to the waiting room. Many passing women stopped and talked to Roy. He forgot he didn't have a shirt on. After what seemed like hours Riza came in with her arm in a sling and Rebecca was on crutches.

"I am so not happy about this!" Rebecca yelled as they walked out and headed home.

"Well we should have been more careful." Riza looked at her arm.

'_This better not interfere with my shooting._' She thought bitterly.

"Yeah yeah." Everyone but Roy and Maes had left to go home. Riza spaced out and ran into a pole. The group busted out laughing as she tried to get her composure back.

"Nice going Riza! Your face made a new friend." Rebecca loved making fun of Riza.

"Shut up Becca!" She stopped when she heard gunshots. Everyone listened as more shots were fired and they could hear screams.

"We should go check it out." Maes said.

"We have two injured women Hughes. What damage can we do?" Roy said as the group had already moved on without him.

"Well sir I assure you that me and Becca are still able to fight." Riza kept walking but she was upset because Roy thought she couldn't fight. As if an injured arm could stop her. They made there way to a street that looked eerie in the setting sun's light. There were no lights, people, or any signs of life for the matter.

"What should we do?" Rebecca asked as Riza slowly made her way to the closest house.

"I guess go check things out. Riza you and Rebecca go check that house well wait here for you." She was about to protest when another shot rang out. She ran up the steps and banged on the door. When there was no answer she kicked in the door. Her gun was raised because there was something bad about this place.

"Becca stay there and don't let anyone pass. I'm going to check around." Riza could smell blood and gunpowder.

'_Something happened here but what?_' She gasped when she saw the lifeless bodies of four people. The parents were holding onto the bodies of their children. A boy was clutching his sister's arm while she held a teddy bear. Blood was splattered everywhere and bullet holes were in the walls. She walked out to where the rest of the group was conversing. They looked up and noticed that she was completely pale and that she was shaking slightly.

"Riza? Is everything okay? What happened?" Roy walked up to her and hugged her. She looked at him.

"There's a dead family in there. They were shot to death. Blood is everywhere and the smell of death…" Riza was going on when she felt a tear escape her and she looked down the street.

"Riza it's okay we called it in after we heard more gunshots. I'll go look at it." Roy let her go and walked into the house. He was horrified at what he saw.

'_Now I know why Riza is so upset. This is disgusting!_' He sighed and walked out. The police where there and going to other houses. He spotted his friends and walked over to them. Riza was silent and Hughes was talking about the other houses.

"Roy this isn't just murder. It's a slaughter."

…**...**

Hughes snapped back to reality when Roy started talking.

"I still hate thinking about it." Riza nodded in agreement. She hadn't really talked since the day she saw the family lying in their own blood.

Roy sighed " We finally caught the bastards that did it. I can't believe they were laughing!" He always got angry when he remembered them.

"I hated looking into their eyes. They enjoyed everything they did." Riza said before she hid behind her mask. Roy had stayed at her place the night they found the family because he knew nightmares would haunt them both. It was a rough night and they didn't really get any sleep. Nightmares came and so they talked to pass the time.

"Yeah I don't see how anyone could be like that." Hughes had to agree with them both since the guys they caught were complete psychos. They were brought back to what was happening now. The Furher had come and everyone saluted.

"At ease. We have important things to talk about." Everyone put their arms down and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sure you all know about the slaughter last month and that we caught the criminals. Well I have decided to open a prison that will hold every murderer. Anyone who kills from now on will be sent there no matter the age." Roy and his group stared wide eyed at the last statement. A place where murderers go no matter the age? That's outrageous.

"I know we soldiers kill but from now on if any of you kill someone you will also be imprisoned for life. We must keep our world clean of any killing. You can only kill when I have given you permission to. This new place is worse than hell itself. The prison is called Furnace." Everyone was in complete shock. Roy looked around the crowd and saw that many people were frightened. They were dismissed and Roy led his group to the office but before they got to the doors a gunshot rang out. After that all hell broke loose and Roy looked at the person lying on the ground covered in blood. He couldn't believe his eyes.


	2. A Turn For The Worse

Roy was looking down at the three people lying on the ground bleeding.

'_This can't be happening!_' He ran over to them. All three of his blond subordinates were bleeding to death.

"Hawkeye! Havoc! Elric! Are you alright!" He then felt stupid for asking such a dumb question.

'_Of course there not okay. There all lying in their own blood in pain._' When he got close enough he could see their wounds. Havoc was closest and was shot in his right leg. The blood was soaking his pants quickly. Riza had been shot in her left arm. She looked conscious enough so he moved onto Ed. He had been shot in his abdomen. If he didn't see a doctor soon he would die.

"We need a doctor! Three people have been shot!" Roy was yelling out orders as he tried to stop Ed's bleeding. Maes was putting pressure on Havoc's leg while Riza tried to sit up.

"Hawkeye stay down your hit." Riza ignored him and sat up.

"I'll live sir." She gasped in pain as Breda started putting pressure on her arm.

"Who did this and why? I mean we all just learned of that new hell prison." Maes was in soldier mode again while the others searched for the shooter. They looked all over HQ but couldn't find anyone suspicious. Everyone was still in shock over what happened and soon the officers were all going inside to get their orders.

"Did anyone see what happened or the shooter?" Roy started asking questions and Ed and Havoc were slowly waking up.

"No one saw anything. One minute we were walking and the next three people are down." Maes was still thinking about the situation at hand.

"Hey chief what happened?" Havoc had finally woken up and realized he was shot.

"Oh nothing Havoc we're just having a picnic." Breda was trying to lighten the gloomy mood.

"Oh alright then but what did I do that made Hawkeye shoot me and even Ed?" He then looked at Riza and saw that she had also been shot. He looked mad.

"I take that back. What the hell happened?"

"We don't know Havoc." Riza said as she attempted getting up. Breda and Roy stopped her but she gave them a glare.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not Hawkeye. You were just shot!" Roy ignored her glare and looked around.

"Here come the medics." The medics got there and helped Havoc and Riza walk to the hospital while they carried Ed. Roy and the others stayed back and watched them go.

"Well we should get cleaned up and check things out." Roy was walking back and the others followed. Maes was still outside looking at where the others had been shot.

'_Who could've done this and why would they want to shoot Hawkeye and the others?_' Maes walked inside to find the others. He found them all sitting in Roy's office. No one was talking. They all looked as he walked in.

"Hey why is it so quiet?"

"Edward might not make it." Roy sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Oh no. What do we do?" Maes looked at Al who was sitting in a corner not paying attention anymore.

'_The shock must have gotten to him._' He was brought out of his thoughts when Roy spoke again.

"We find this shooter and make him pay for what he did."

"Yeah were not letting him get away with this. He can go to Furnace." Breda said.

"What about Hawkeye and Havoc?"

"They will be fine. Havoc will be on crutches and Hawkeye is going to have her arm in a sling for awhile." Roy said as he got up.

"Were going to go visit them now." They got up and headed towards the infirmary. When they got there they saw Havoc talking to the nurse and Riza was staring at him. The nurse hit Havoc and the others laughed.

"Good going Havoc." Roy said walking towards them.

"Hey chief." He was now trying to get the others to stop laughing at him. Roy walked over to Riza who was sitting on of the beds looking out the window.

"Hey Hawkeye you okay?" She looked up at him and let out a sigh.

"Yeah I'm fine sir." She looked as if she was going to fall asleep.

"Hey chief we were just going to get some sleep. They gave us something for the pain even though Hawkeye really didn't want anything." Havoc laid down on his bed and looked at the others.

"Alright let's go so they can rest. We still need to look for the shooter." Roy looked at Riza once more and noticed that she had already drifted off to sleep. He smiled and pulled the blanket over her. Maes saw this and was grinning. He pulled out his camera and took pictures.

'_This is great! I told him he needed to get a wife._' He then left the room to develop his new pictures.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head. Let's go guys." Roy stepped away from Riza and walked out of the room.

'_I don't know why but I have a bad feeling today._' He looked at everyone in the hall. Many were talking about the shooting and others were talking about Furnace. Roy had a bad feeling about the idea of having a prison like that. It was just wrong.

"Colonel?" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Feury was trying to get his attention.

"Sorry. What do you need Feury?"

"Well sir we were wondering about what we need to do now."

"Oh yeah well I guess we should look more into this case. Breda you and Feury will go look at where the shooting happened. Falman your coming with me." The men saluted and they went separate ways.

"Sir what are we going to do?" Falman asked seeing that they were headed towards the office.

"We need to talk to Al. He is in shock over Ed getting shot."

…**...**

Outside Breda and Feury were standing by the puddles of blood.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Feury asked as he stared into the blood.

"Well bullet shells, and I think you should stop looking at the blood. We need to focus on helping the others." Breda was now thinking about when it happened.

"So Breda do you think it was a sniper? We didn't hear but one gunshot. How did they fire two more shots without us noticing?"

"Well all hell broke loose after that first shot so that's probably why we didn't hear the others. I Don't think it was a sniper because if you look close at their wounds you can see that the shooter was close to us."

"So it was one of our own or another soldier?"

"Yeah and we better tell Mustang." They both walked into HQ with a feeling of sickness in their guts. Someone came after their friends today and no one knows why.

…**...**

"Al we know how it feels to have someone close to you hurt." Falman was trying to reason with the boy who kept yelling that they didn't know anything.

"You don't know how I feel! Ed is all I got and he could die!"

"Alphonse we know trust me. I almost lost someone very close to me once. She almost died." Roy was now talking to him as he remembered how he almost lost the one person he couldn't live without.

"Your just saying that."

"I am not Al she is real and lying in yet another hospital bed!" He was getting angry since Al was being stubborn.

"You mean Hawkeye almost died once?" Al now felt kind of bad because the Colonel looked sad and angry at the same time.

"Yeah we were little when it happened."

"Can I ask what sir?" Al wanted to take it back but Roy had started talking again.

"We were taking a walk one night. It was a warm summer night." Roy continued to tell his story and didn't see Breda and Feury walk in.

…**...**

"Hey Riza wait up!" Roy was running after his friend as they ran through tall grass.

"Aww come on Roy you can run faster than that." She was laughing as he fell flat on his face.

"Your mean Riza!" He got up and noticed that she stopped running.

"Sorry Roy I thought you could run faster than that." They started walking again and Riza looked into the sky.

"Roy! Look at the stars there so pretty." She sat down and looked at them some more. After a little hesitation Roy sat down too.

"Yeah they are Riza." He looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were shining. They sat like that for awhile.

"Hey Riza we should get going before your dad finds us both gone."

"Okay Roy." He helped her to her feet and they started walking again. They continued walking until a gunshot rang out. He felt Riza drop.

"Riza!" She was laying on the ground bleeding. Someone had shot her in her leg.

"I'm okay Roy." She started fading in and out of consciousness. He had to think fast or she would die here. He then picked her up and ran towards the house.

…**...**

"I got her to the house and a doctor came. She was on crutches for awhile and her dad didn't trust me much." He finished his story and the others stared at him.

"I'm sorry Colonel. I didn't realize it." Al was apologizing now until Roy stopped him.

"It's fine Al. It was a long time ago besides she is alive."

"Sir we know your busy but we thought you would want to know what we found." Breda said as he explained his theory to the others.

"I fear you may be right Breda but why shoot all three of them? Were they after just one and didn't know who was who so they shot them all? Or were they all a target?" Roy was now thinking of all the people who would want any of them dead. Riza walked in shortly after the story.

"Sir I have bad news. My gun and Havocs gun are missing."

"What? Did you guys draw them earlier?"

"No sir. Chief, they're gone and we didn't fire them." Havoc had limped in and joined the conversation.

"Well then where could they have gone then?" He had that bad feeling in his gut again. Things just weren't going well for him today. There was a knock at the door and Maes walked in looking somber.

"Guys I have bad news Ed is taking a turn for the worse and Winry is here."

"Damn! Where is she Hughes?" Roy dreaded having to deal with not one but two kids.

"Downstairs with Rebecca."

"Alright thanks Hughes. Anything else with the shooting?"

"Well they found two guns and between the two guns three shots were fired." Havoc and Riza froze. Two guns missing while two were found? It had to be a coincidence.

"Please tell me your joking Hughes." Roy saw that the two had frozen and couldn't help but be shocked.

"No joke why?"

"Hawkeye and Havoc can't find their guns anywhere."

"Oh my did you two do it?"

"Of course not Hughes! Why would we do it and to shoot ourselves after that's insane." Havoc got mad hearing that they would even think they would do it.

"Sorry Havoc but I had to ask."

"If someone used your guns then there trying to frame you guys. How did they manage to get your weapons without you noticing?" Breda said as he stared out the window.

"It had to be during the meeting." Riza was trying not to think of what would happen now. Just then another knock was heard and General Raven walked in followed by the Furher.

"Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc you are both being arrested for the shooting that occurred today. We found your guns at the crime scene. Your both going to Furnace for your crimes." The Furher told a couple officers to take them away. They were dragged out looking at their friends. They would never see them again instead they were going to hell.

**AN: yeah it's confusing i know. hopefully chap 3 will help but for now they were framed! oh they were shot tho how can that be?! well i did just say its CONFUSING. XP please continue reading b4 sending hate reviews towards me. have a good day or night idk. XD**


	3. Hope Remains

**AN: Okay here's the third chapter and I really hope it helps with the confusion. I thought this story was a good idea but mabye that was only in my head. If people still don't like it I will prob just quit. Until then enjoy :)**

Roy and the others could only watch as their friends/co workers had been dragged away. They were being taken to Furnace and they were framed no less! How could the higher ups not notice that? He hated looking at Riza when they took her. He could see fear in her eyes and Havoc's too. They were brave enough not to show it even though that could have been the last time they saw each other ever again.

"Hughes! What do we do?! How can we help them!?" Maes had fallen to his knees and was mumbling something but he couldn't understand him. Maes looked up at Roy.

"We can't do anything. Their fate has been determined." He looked as if he was about to cry.

"What do you mean?! They were framed! There has to be something we can do. How can the higher ups not see that?" Roy sank to his knees and let his head fall into his hands.

"I'm sorry Roy but the only thing we can do is get you to the top faster. If they can survive that long you can destroy Furnace for good and clear their names." Maes got up and walked towards the others. He could see that Feury was crying and Falman stared into space while Breda looked mad. He could tell he was fighting the tears.

"Hughes I have to go inform Rebecca. She is Hawkeye's best friend." Roy got up and slowly walked to the door.

'_So this is what that bad feeling had been about all day._' He found Rebecca with Winry chatting and smiling.

'_They won't be smiling for long._' They noticed the look on his face and lost their smiles.

"Did something happen to Ed?!" He shook his head no and Winry felt relieved to hear that Ed was still alive.

"I think you two should sit down."

"You look as if you could to Mustang." Rebecca always tried to lighten the mood but it didn't work this time. They all took a seat and Rebecca gasped in horror. Winry still didn't know much about the place so she didn't really understand the panic.

"Please tell me this is some sick joke Mustang. They can't just take Riza and Jean like that!" Rebecca was letting her tears fall as she let the news of her two best friends being taken sink in.

"I'm sorry but it's not. They dragged them away to a life in Furnace." His fists clenched as he said the last part.

"Rebecca, I promised both of them, mainly Riza that I would make it to the top. Now I have to get there faster. Will you help me? No do it for Havoc and Hawkeye." He had to say the last part because he knew that Rebecca didn't really like him.

"I'll help you BUT only because Riza needs me to and Havoc would like it if I helped too." She looked at the wall in front of her.

"Thank you Rebecca."

"Hey Mustang if they were framed how did the higher ups not notice? They were victims as well. Why would they shoot themselves? They didn't even have time to pull out a gun. Well Riza could have." Rebecca managed to laugh at imagining her best friend scowling at what she had said. She then removed the look because Riza was now in more danger than ever.

"I don't know but a lot of people hate me and would do anything to get rid of me. That includes taking Hawkeye out of the picture since she is my bodyguard."

"Well then we need a meeting with our allies then and to discuss Furnace." They all got up and walked towards the office again.

…**...**

It was a long drive to the prison. Havoc was handcuffed while Riza had her one good arm strapped to her side. Neither of them dared to make a noise during the drive.

"Alright were here. Home sweet home for you two." The guard who spoke was now laughing and pushed them out the door. The place looked horrible. There were statues of dead people and others of people in anguish.

"Don't think that this is the worst part. You haven't seen the inside yet." He was laughing again as they made there way to the entrance. When they reached the gate two men came and grabbed their arms. They were very tall and muscular.

"Well take it from here." The man who grabbed Havoc pushed a button and the gate opened. They walked in and the heat hit them. It was hot.

"Well I can't believe we got a girl. There's not many who come here let alone survive." He laughed as the doors opened. They were in a room with showers.

"Strip down, wash, and put on the uniforms to your left. You have five minutes." They were pushed into the room and Havoc was already undressing.

"Hey Hawkeye you alright?"

"Yeah just got to work against the pain in my arm. How's your leg?"

"Well it's hard to walk since they took my crutches." He limped over to Riza and started to help her undress.

"I don't need help Havoc."

"Yeah you do. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. We have to help each other down here or we will go insane and we need to stay alive for the others." She quit arguing and let him help her. Once they had finished they were pushed towards an elevator.

"Well this elevator will take you down. I hope you two can stand small spaces." They walked in and started their journey down to hell.

…**...**

"So Colonel you think one of the higher ups framed them?" Feury asked once the meeting began. Winry had found Al and sat by him.

"Yeah. There are a lot of them that hate me."

"But sir how can they be framed if they got shot?" Breda was still very confused.

"Well that's easy. No one suspects a victim right? Well say they did do it, they could shoot each other after hitting Ed." Breda looked at him.

"Yeah I guess that's true but they didn't do it and Ed was shot once. Why would they shoot each other?"

"I know that Breda and maybe to keep each other quiet but it doesn't matter. Did anyone see the way General Raven looked at them when he came in? I think he has something to do with this. "

"That's crazy! He wasn't near us at the meeting."

"Wait a couple of his men were though. In fact they were right behind Hawkeye and Havoc." Hughes said. Everyone looked at him and Rebecca responded next.

"So Raven did this?"

"Looks that way."

"So then what now? Hey Mustang you're the leader here right? What can we do?"

"We go to the top." Roy got up and walked out of the room. He had to find Grumman.

…**...**

The prison really was hell. The heat was extreme and the elevator ride felt like forever. Riza and Havoc did have a chance to talk though.

"Hey Hawkeye how bad do you think it really is?"

"I don't know Jean but we can't let it break us."

"Soon and were on a first name basis now Riza?" He gave her a halfhearted smile.

"Yeah. Might as well since we're stuck here."

"We didn't kill anyone. Why us and who framed us?"

"No idea but it's probably because Mustang is reaching for the top." Silence hit them as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and they could see every face. These people didn't like newcomers especially dogs of the military. One of them came forward.

"Looks like we got fresh meat."

…**...**

"General you heard the news correct?" Roy was now in General Grumman's office.

"Yes I did Mustang and you better have a plan for saving my sweet granddaughter."

"Well I need to get to the top faster. I don't have a plan b yet sir."

"Well they are tough so they will last awhile but there still human. I will try to help but I can't promise you anything."

"I know and thank you sir. I will save them." With that Roy walked out of his office.

'_I will get you guys out of there._' He walked out of HQ and headed towards Riza's apartment. He had to get Hayate.

…**...**

They were staring at the scene before them. The walls were rock and many of the prisoners looked at them like they were dinner. There were cells going up at least ten stories and looked small.

"Um Riza? I don't think they like us."

"Were dogs of the military. What did you expect?"

"Hey! You damn dogs! You're going to enjoy this place. We run it you're' nothing here so don't try anything." The man was now face to face with Havoc and he spit on him. Havoc was about to punch him when a siren blared. The man walked off without a second glance.

"I really want to kill him." They followed the man since they were new here and didn't know the rules. They were in the middle of the room standing in the back. Some of the guards came in then followed by a man in a suit. Behind them were what looked like men but they had gas masks on.

"Welcome to Furnace dogs. I'm sure your stay will be quite unpleasant here since a lot of these men know who you are. Names don't really matter but I will be watching." He paused and grinned at the guards around him.

"And we have a new lady as well. Enjoy what's left of your pathetic lives. Oh and I'm the warden here I hope that you will never see me in a different situation." He walked into another room and the others followed him leaving the prisoners alone.

"Well now that that's over time to welcome the mutts." The man who came to them earlier walked with four other men towards Riza and Havoc.

"You know who we are don't you?"

"Yeah you're that disgusting gang we arrested five months ago." Havoc really hated these thugs.

"You better watch what you say down here you filthy mutts. Everyone here knows you are Jean Havoc and this little bitch is Riza Hawkeye." Havoc threw himself at the man because of what he called Riza. They were throwing punches and Havoc was thrown to the ground with two of the thugs pounding him. Riza stepped in and twisted the leaders arm behind his back and his other two men yanked her off.

"You can't win down here and everyone knows what a female dog is called." He spit on Havoc again and kicked Riza.

"Stay away from us if you want to live more than a week." They walked away and Riza and Havoc were sitting alone.

"You okay Jean?"

"More or less. My leg feels like hell and now my face is throbbing, How about you?" He was trying to stop the pain in his head.

"Well now my arm and side hurts. Looks like they weren't joking when they said they knew us."

"Well stay together. No one will touch you Riza." Riza stood up and helped Havoc to his feet. Soon two guards came towards them and lead them towards a cell. At least they would be in the same cell.

…**...**

Roy was now standing in Riza's apartment holding Hayate. He was going to take care of him until Riza got back.

'_I know that the Furher wants to retire and live a quiet life with his family. The only problem is no one wants a Colonel to jump up so many ranks and become Furher. Why do they think I'm to young?_' He sighed and walked outside and headed home. On his way he saw Breda drinking in a bar with Rebecca.

"Hey you two."

"Hi Mustang."

"Rebecca I didn't know that you liked to drink."

"I do. Me and Riza do some crazy things when were drunk but now she's gone." The pain hit them all again by remembering the fate of their friends.

"I see. Have you heard any news on Ed yet?"

"No."

"He might be able to save them. He was with them when it happened."

"That's true." They all cheered up at the hope of Ed waking up and helping them.

"Excuse me Colonel Mustang? There's a call for you." Roy picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Roy." It was Maes.

"I have bad news. Ed is in a coma and they don't know if he will wake up."


	4. A Gain And A Loss

**Sorry for the long wait. My computer wasn't working right but i finally got it to work and here is chap 4. :D I don't like this chapter much. I tried to make it interesting but i don't know if i did so please leave review. :) they make me much happier to continue onward with the story XD enjoy chapter 4!**

He didn't want to believe what he heard. Ed couldn't be in a coma! They needed him to live. Roy looked at Rebecca and Breda. They both had looks of worry on their faces.

"Hughes can we visit him yet?"

"I think so but it can't be a long visit. Al and Winry are with him now."

"Alright I'm coming down with Breda and Rebecca now."

"Okay Roy just be careful." He hung up the phone and turned towards the others.

"Let's go." They got up and walked to the hospital.

…**...**

The cell was small. It had a bunk bed and toilet. You couldn't even walk around without touching the other person. Havoc took the bottom bunk and Riza took the top.

"Hey Riza you feel okay?" He was still in pain from the fight earlier.

"I'm fine." She wasn't going to let him know that she was in pain.

"Yeah I'm sure you are." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Havoc?"

"Yeah?"

"I wonder if Edward is alright." She could still see him covered in blood. It killed her to know one of their weapons had done it.

"I'm sure he's fine. He is a tough kid." He felt disgusted acting like everything was fine and this was a drill. But it wasn't. They were in real danger here.

"I guess we should get some sleep. We are going to have a hard day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Night Riza."

"Night Havoc." They both stared into the darkness trying to find the sleep they needed to survive the next day.

…**...**

They finally reached the hospital and walked in looking for Ed's room. When they found it they walked in and saw Al and Winry crying by him. Ed was as white as the bed sheets. Rebecca went and hugged Winry while Breda and Roy stood looking at the scene before them.

"Edward is strong he will pull through." Winry was still crying but she acted brave still. Al moved to put his arm around her shoulders. They all looked at Ed.

"Please pull through Fullmetal." Roy was now standing by his bedside.

"You have many people who want you to wake up Ed." He then looked at the time and saw it was past midnight.

"We should get going. It's late and we have a lot to do tomorrow." He turned and walked out the door with the others. After shutting the door they walked out into the night. Roy was going to stay with Maes because he didn't trust Roy to be alone. Soon it was just Maes and Roy walking.

"Roy I'm going to research Furnace tomorrow so don't worry too much."

"I know Hughes but how can I not worry when both of my friends are in prison?" Maes stopped walking and Roy looked to see what was wrong.

"Roy when you get them out you had better tell Riza how you feel. I know she has feelings for you. I want to see both of you happy again."

"Hughes it isn't that easy we aren't kids anymore. There are laws that separate us now." He sighed and continued walking even though Maes still stood still.

"I promise Maes that I will tell Riza how I feel when I get them out."

"Good choice my friend. Let's get home." They continued walking until they reached the house. Gracia opened the door and hugged Maes and then hugged Roy.

"Hello Gracia."

"Hi Roy. Come on in." He walked in and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry about Riza and Jean."

"It's okay Gracia I will save them."

"Your strong Roy I know you can do it."

"Thank you." They sat there talking until it was late and they headed to bed.

'_Goodnight Riza, goodnight Havoc_.' He then fell into a sleep with no dreams.

…**...**

It was morning now in Furnace and most of the prisoners were awake. They still couldn't leave their cells since the siren had yet to go off. Riza was laying in bed staring up into nothing. Havoc got up to stretch but regretted it after his leg started to hurt.

"I'm not going to get far with this stupid leg being injured." He sat down again waiting for a reply.

"Yeah." Riza wasn't really paying attention at the moment.

"Hey you okay up there?" He stood up again to look at her. She was clutching something around her neck.

"Yeah." He then realized they were her dog tags.

"What's wrong?"

"Many things like the fact that I'm possibly the only woman here and everyone hates us." She kept playing with her tags.

"Why are you still wearing your dog tags? I threw mine out already."

"No reason really." He could see he wasn't going to get much out of her right now so he gave up and went over to the toilet.

"Ugh no privacy here." She wasn't listening so he threw his pillow at her.

"What do you want?"

"Do you need to go?" She finally sat up and held her arm.

"Yeah. You?"

"Of course I'll cover you if you cover me." They laughed and went about getting ready for the long day ahead of them.

'_Roy are you going to be okay?' _Riza was still thinking about Roy whenthe siren sounded and the doors opened letting out all the prisoners.

"Well Riza here we go."

…_**...**_

Roy lay awake in bed thinking of ways to get him to the top faster. He was playing with his dog tags.

"Hey Roy." Maes had walked in and saw that he was playing with them.

"Hey Roy come on we have work." He just lay there.

"Okay Hughes."

"Good. I'll be downstairs waiting." He walked out and left Roy alone.

'_Riza how are you doing?_' He sighed and got up. Roy left with Maes.

"So Roy I was just wondering something."

"What?"

"Every time you're away from Riza you play with your dog tags. Is there a reason for that?"

"Yeah they keep her close to my heart Hughes." He showed them to Maes. One was Roy's and the other was Riza's.

"You have one of hers?"

"Yeah we exchanged them back when I had her placed under my command after the war." He remembered that day.

…**...**

It was a spring day. Riza walked into the office of her new commander. Her hair was still short and she still hated walking around. Roy had burned her back to remove parts of her tattoo.

"Colonel." She saluted.

"At ease Hawkeye. Your going to be under my command now. Will you follow me?"

"Yes sir. I'll follow into hell if you ask me." Roy chuckled and stood up.

"Well then Hawkeye give me your dog tags."

"Sir?"

"You'll get them back." She handed them to him and he switched one of his with hers.

"Now we can always be together even if we're apart." She smiled.

"You'll always be close to my heart now sir." They went about their separate duties and acted as if nothing happened.

…**...**

"Wow Roy I never knew you guys did that."

"Well no one knew. I have always wanted her by my side so I decided to do it. "

'_Riza I have always wanted to tell you that you've always been close to my heart. I will save you and tell you._' They reached HQ and saw a riot outside.

…**...**

They walked down the stairs and followed the other prisoners. Many were looking for their groups while others walked alone. Havoc was still limping and Riza simply observed their surroundings. Everyone was standing by a bulletin board looking at something.

"Riza? Got any idea what were supposed to do?"

"Does it look like I do? I've never been here before."

"Someone's bitter this morning." They kept walking forward until the saw the list. It was a job schedule.

"Great, work." Havoc sighed as he looked at their job.

"What are we doing?"

"We're chipping."

"Chipping what?"

"Does it look like I know? I've never been here before." Havoc held in a laugh when he used Riza's excuse before. She gave him a glare. Riza noticed three other girls standing off to the side.

"Hey there are more girls."

"Yeah but they look tough and mean. Oh wait you're tough and mean." She punched his arm and turned away.

"Sorry. Hey Riza they're coming towards us." The group of girls were now walking towards them.

"Hey you dogs. What job do you have?"

"Uh chipping."

"Ah so you're going to be chipping the rock walls and looks like you're with us today." The girl talking had black hair and green eyes. The second girl looked the same as her. The third had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Isabella and this is my twin sister Mia." Mia was quiet as her sister did the talking.

"I'm Ava." The girl with brown hair said.

"So who are you guys. We know you're in the military." Isabella asked.

"I'm Riza and this is Jean or you can call him Havoc." The three girls looked at each other.

"Well Riza you guys should stick with us. This is no place for women." Isabella seemed to be the leader of the group.

"I thought everyone here hated us."

"Well since your in here it doesn't matter and we have never met you before. We watch each others backs in this group." Riza looked at Havoc and he nodded.

"We'll stick with you guys." Isabella smiled and led them to the canteen for breakfast.

…**...**

Roy looked at the group of people ahead of him. Fights had broken out among the soldiers and civilians. Maes looked at Roy and then they heard a scream.

"What is going on here?" They ran forward to see what had happened. All the fights had stopped when the person had screamed. They reached the group of soldiers who were surrounding something or someone.

"What happened here?" One of the soldiers answered him.

"The people have heard about Furnace sir!"

"That's why there here?"

"Yes sir! They also heard about the shooting yesterday." Roy froze when he heard that.

"Did someone get hurt?"

"Yes sir. One of our own." He moved out of the way so that Roy could see the fallen soldier.

"Oh no." There lying on the ground in his own blood was General Raven.

…**...**

The canteen was filled with prisoners. Many were sitting at the tables eating. They walked up to the trough and Isabella threw some stuff on Riza's plate.

"What is this?" It was grey and looked like paste.

"That's food here. You will see what it is exactly when we have kitchen duty." Havoc poked his food with a spoon.

"It's dead you know." Mia was looking at Havoc.

"Oh well it looks gross is all."

"Well you're going to get used to it." Riza took a bite of hers and gagged.

"There's no taste but it doesn't go down well."

"You'll get used to it." Isabella was laughing at the looks on Riza and Havoc's faces.

"I noticed that both of you have injuries. What happened?" Ava had finally spoken up.

"Uh well we were shot." Havoc said.

"Oh I see. Well later when we have downtime we can tell each other how we got in here." Isabella said as she stood up."

"We have work to get to." They stood up and followed Isabella.

…**...**

Raven was shot and now he lay bleeding on the ground.

"Do you know who shot him?" Roy snapped into soldier mode again and started asking the soldier questions.

"No sir."

"Hughes we need to do something." He sent soldiers to gather the rioters so that they could question them later.

"Mustang…Come here." Raven was now coughing up blood. Roy knelt down by him.

"Yes sir?" He hated being nice to the man who framed his friends.

"How you doing without your friends? It was fun taking them away." He coughed up more blood.

"You bastard!"

"Well Mustang someone needs to teach you how to follow orders."

"You framed them and now they're rotting in a cell while a kid is in a coma!" He was furious.

"No one will believe you. I just wanted to see you break at the weight of losing your friends before I die. That's why I'm telling you everything." He laughed as more blood came out of his mouth.

"Damn you."

"Mustang I have ordered my men to do something else. I suggest you give up trying to become Furher or you'll lose someone else." He laughed once more then he fell silent. Raven was dead. The one who took his friends away was dead.

'_I can't give up! It's my and Riza's dream! Plus it's the only way I can save them._' Roy sat there looking at nothing. Maes came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"He's gone Roy."

"I know Hughes and he told me everything."

"Roy I found the shooter."

"Good who is it?" He noticed that Maes was hesitant about telling him and asked him again.

"Hughes who was the shooter?" Maes looked at him with sadness filling his eyes.

"It was Breda."


	5. In Between Life And Death

**AN: I really hope this chapter makes sense...I have been busy with school and a roleplay so updates will be hopefully one every weekend. Well this chapter has a lot going on and I really hope you guys don't hate it. There's some EdWin and some supernatural stuff. Don't hate me! XD Please leave reviews. :D**

Breda killed Raven? Things were not going the way they should have. Roy looked at Maes who had captured Breda.

"Why Breda?" He looked at his subordinate with a look of pain.

"Sorry sir but he deserved it! He took Havoc and Hawkeye!"

"We were going to save them!"

"How?! They are going to die before you can save them." They kept arguing until Maes stepped in.

"We don't have time for this boys. Breda looks like you're going to join them in Furnace. Roy I don't think you can save Breda like the others. He actually killed someone and not just anyone. He killed Raven."

"I know Hughes! Breda no matter what I'll see what I can do for you and tell the others we haven't forgotten them." He walked closer to Breda and hugged him. Breda could feel something slip into his pocket. The police came and took him away soon after.

"I can't believe this! Damn I just keep losing them!" Roy walked inside and went to his office. Once inside he collapsed into his chair.

"Roy I can't say I know how you feel but please keep trying for the others."

"I know Hughes. Just leave me alone for awhile and tell the others." Maes nodded and walked out the door.

'_Well now what do I do? I hope Breda can get my message to them._' He sat and looked around his office.

'_Three people gone.'_

…**...**

Isabella lead them to a tunnel that was surrounded by a large group of prisoners. Many of them gave Riza and Havoc dirty looks and a few whistled at Riza. They tried their best to ignore every name they were called. Once they stopped walking Havoc noticed the guards standing in the front. They had shotguns and were scanning the faces around them. He looked at Riza and saw that she was deep in thought.

'_I bet if Riza had that gun we could escape; but we would die before that happened._' He sighed and concentrated on where he was walking. They had stopped in a room with hats and picks.

"Grab the equipment you two and don't slack off." Mia said as she walked forward. Riza followed her and Havoc just stood there watching. Riza had already found her place in Furnace. He realized they were waiting for him and he went to join them.

'_Is this place already changing Riza?' _They were told to just keep chipping the rock walls and they couldn't stop.

"You okay Riza?"

"Well Jean, considering I have a injured arm no."

"You don't have to be grouchy about it. I'm just asking." He started chipping the walls and soon Riza followed. She was in immense pain and one time when she was bringing the pick down her arm gave out. The pick almost hit Havoc.

"Your arm is not going to heal in a place like this. If you don't get back to work the guard will come get you." Ava said as she bent down and picked up the pick for Riza. Riza's arm had started bleeding again and the guard noticed she had stopped.

"What's going on here?" He saw the blood on Riza's arm and decided to take her away. He grabbed her good arm and pulled her into some other tunnel.

"Is she going to be okay? Where are they taking her?" Havoc was worried now. Isabella looked at him without expression.

"Maybe the infirmary if she's still of use to them."

"What do you mean?"

"If they think that she can't work anymore then we won't see her again." Isabella and the other girls got back to work while Havoc stared at the wall.

'_I promised to protect her. What now?' _

…**...**

Breda was in a room filled with military officers who kept talking about what he had done. He didn't really care. It was his choice. He knew Roy was furious with his decision but all he wanted was to get rid of Raven. The men around him were talking about Furnace and how bad it was.

'_I've been living in hell since I joined the military._' He thought flatly. Breda could see some officers coming towards him and he sat up straight.

"You know what you did is a life sentence correct?" The man talking was one of Raven's dogs.

"Yeah I know that." He wanted so badly to kill this man. Soon they forced him to get up and walk to the door. Once he was outside he could see all the people that gathered. In the front the saw Rebecca and his other friends. They looked so upset and he saw that Roy was staring at the ground. The men pushed him into a car and he took one last look at his comrades. They were saluting to him. Suddenly Breda felt regret for his actions.

…**...**

Riza was pulled into a bright white room. It was nothing like the outside. She could smell different chemicals and saw chains on the walls. There were beds that also had restraints on them. The guard made her sit on a bed while they waited for someone else to come. Soon a man came out of a room carrying a tray. The guard made her lie down and he strapped her down. She couldn't fight back. The man was close enough and she could see that he had a mask on.

'_Who is that guy?! That gas mask is stitched to his face!_' Riza wanted to run since she had no weapons but she was trapped. He kept coming closer and soon he was right in her face. He grabbed a syringe and she tried to get free. The man put the needle in her arm and she screamed. Her body felt like it was on fire. The guard who had brought her in started laughing.

"There weak bodies never react well to the injection." The gas mask looked at him for a second then went back to Riza. She was having a hard time focusing and she saw the man in the mask pick up another syringe before she blacked out.

…**...**

Roy was back in his office staring out the windows. Breda was gone now and he couldn't do anything for him. He heard someone knock at the door and told them to enter.

"Colonel Mustang." Roy turned and saw Grumman standing in front of his desk.

"General!" He snapped into a salute.

"At ease Mustang." Grumman watched as Roy put his arm down.

"Sir how can I help you?"

"How are you doing Mustang?"

"I'll be fine sir. I don't think that's the only reason you decided to pay me a visit." He watched as Grumman smiled.

"Indeed colonel. There is another reason to my visit. Since Raven is dead there is a great chance you could get promoted to brigadier general. That is if you behave yourself." Roy just stared as he took it in. He could get promoted and be one step closer to saving his team.

"I will sir. Thank you for the visit." Grumman chuckled and turned for the door.

"Your welcome Mustang. Make sure you get some sleep. My granddaughter wouldn't be happy if she found out you weren't sleeping." With that he opened the door and left. Roy laughed when he thought of the time Riza found out he wasn't sleeping when he should be.

…**...**

It had been 3 months since Roy had come to the Hawkeye house to train under Master Hawkeye. He was always reading or out doing chores so he never had much of a chance to talk to Riza. One day he was out running errands when it started raining. He was running and slipped in some mud. He heard someone laughing and looked up to see Riza.

"Hey Miss Hawkeye." Roy tired to look composed but it wasn't really working.

"Hi Mister Mustang." She stuck her hand out so that he could get up easier.

"Call me Roy."

"Then you can call me Riza." He grinned and took off running again.

"Hey wait up Roy!" She started running after him.

"Your too slow Riza!" He was happy with how he could finally get to know this girl. She was running and soon slipped into a mud puddle face first. Roy saw it and busted out laughing.

"It's not funny Roy!" He walked over and helped her up. He then used his sleeve to clean some of the mud off her face.

"Sorry but you started it. Let's get home Riza." He took her hand and led the way. When they returned they both split up so that they could clean up. Since master Hawkeye wasn't home Roy went to Riza's room and knocked.

"Come in Roy." He walked in and sat beside her on her bed.

"So Riza I've been here for three months and have barely seen you."

"Well I have a lot of chores to do and your always training."

"How about we talk before your father gets home?" She looked at him and smiled.

"That would be great Roy." They were talking for a couple hours when silence fell upon them. Roy saw that Riza had fallen asleep. He pulled the covers over her and watched her. He was lost in thought and didn't notice that she woke up.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry." Roy was blushing now and she was looking at him.

"Don't you know your supposed to be asleep Roy?" She laid back down with a blush on her cheeks.

"Uh yeah." He was getting up to leave but stopped at the door.

"Goodnight Riza." He turned off the light and walked out the door. As he was leaving he could hear her softly say

"Goodnight Roy." He smiled and went to bed.

…**...**

The hospital was quiet as Al and Winry walked to Ed's room. Ed still hadn't woken up and Winry just kept getting more and more worried. They both walked into his room and sat down.

"Hey Ed. I don't know if you can hear me but please come back to us." Al put his hand on her shoulder and excused himself so that Winry could have some privacy. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I know this is the worst time to say this but I love you Ed. I don't know what I'll do if you don't wake up soon." She started crying.

"We are all praying for you. Just come home soon Ed." She got up to leave but stopped and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. She walked out the door and Ed was left alone. One tear slid down his face.

…**...**

He could hear people talking and even see them but he could not reach out to them. Ed was in between life and death it seemed. All he could do was watch as his friends and family came and went.

'_Why is this happening to me? Why can't I wake up?_' He heard one of the doctors tell Winry that he was in a coma and may not wake up. As soon as the doctor left the room Winry broke down crying. He wanted to tell her he would be fine and not to cry but he was as confused as she was.

"Winry please don't cry." Of course she couldn't hear him. No one could anymore. He had heard about Riza and Havoc being sent to Furnace and the recent crime committed by Breda. Somehow this life seemed better. He couldn't feel any pain and got to hear everything. But then one day Winry had come in alone. She sat down and started talking to him but what she said shocked him. Had she really confessed her feelings for him? He wanted to tell her how he felt too but couldn't.

"Winry I love you too!" He watched her get up and her next move was just a quick kiss on the cheek. He wished he could have felt it or at least let her know how he felt. Soon she was gone and he screamed in anger. He broke down and cried. Edward now has the biggest reason to hate this way of life. He just wanted to wake up.

…**...**

Breda had been dragged into a room by the guards. He had to strip down and take a shower. He was surprised to see two other men that were being dragged to hell with him. Once he got to the showers he remembered the note Roy had given him. He kept that in a safe place and took his shower. Once out they went to the elevator. It was cramped on the long journey down. No one talked. He kept thinking back to when he was being driven away and how his friends saluted him.

'_I'm a criminal now yet they still respect me? What has this world come to?' _The elevator had stopped and they stepped out. He saw some prisoners and then he saw Havoc. Havoc looked like someone had punched him. Some men walked towards him and yelled at all three men. They yelled at them and treated them like dirt.

'_Where is Riza?_' That was the only question in his mind. He didn't care that the men hit him. He was here to see his friends. The men backed off once a loud siren went off. Havoc ran to them and helped Breda up.

"What the hell are you doing here Breda?!"

"I killed Raven."

"What!?" If Havoc looked shocked before now he was ten times that.

"I'll tell you later. Where is Hawkeye? What's going on?"

"Come on we need to move." Havoc wasn't going to talk about Riza right now. He walked over to the crowd and found Isabella, Mia, and Ava.

"Who's this?" Isabella asked.

"Breda and he's our newest member." She didn't respond to him. She just sighed and waited for the meeting to start.

"Who is that Havoc?"

"She is Isabella and her twin is Mia. The girl with brown hair is Ava. They were kind enough to take us under their wing." Ava laughed and Mia just stared at him. The siren had turned off and a few men walked out. They did a short introduction and Breda hated the look of the guards. He was shocked to see men wearing gas masks and Havoc froze when he looked at them. After the men left Breda took the chance to ask Havoc what happened to Riza.

"What is going on Havoc? You have been careful not to limp and you look like someone threatened you."

"Riza was taken away!" Havoc took off towards his cell and Breda was left with the girls.

"Why is he so upset? What did they do to her?" Isabella stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She may not come back and if she does she won't be the same. Only a few have come back and there the ones who jump off the highest floors." Breda didn't know what to say. He was taken to a cell and he sat down on the bottom bunk and let his head fall into his hands. Ava walked in and stared at him.

"So your friends with Havoc and Riza?" He noticed her and nodded his head.

"Yeah we work together. I'm Breda by the way."

"So I've heard. I'm Ava and you can have bottom bunk."

"When did they take Hawkeye away?"

"I'm guessing that is Riza's last name. Well they took her this morning after her arm gave out."

"I see thank you."

"Better get some sleep while you can. It's going to be a hard day of work tomorrow." She got up on he bunk and laid down. Breda followed and laid down on his bunk. Soon the sirens went off telling them to get into their cells. He was so confused and realized that he forgot the note in his pocket.

…**...**

Havoc was in his small cell thinking of everything that happened. It was only his first real day here and Riza was taken away then Breda comes in saying he killed Raven.

'_Why couldn't I live a normal life?' _He sat there when he heard a scream. He got up and looked around. No one was moving.

'_It must have been my imagination. Maybe I'm going crazy.' _He laid down and tried his best to fall asleep.

…**...**

Riza had been coming in and out of consciousness for awhile now. They kept injecting her with different fluids and observed her reaction. She was in so much pain. All of her years as a soldier couldn't stop her from screaming. There were three gas mask's now and they just watched her. They never spoke.

'_What is happening!? Why can't I move?' _She was delirious and it was getting harder to focus on anything but the pain. She was just about to give into the blackness when she felt the dog tags against her heart.

'_I can't die just yet. Roy needs me and so does Havoc._' She was in a fight with death and it was getting harder to win. But as long as she had Roy guarding her heart she wouldn't stop fighting. When a guard was walking in one the gas mask's put another needle in her arm and she let out a blood curling scream. Pretty soon she had fell into darkness again.


	6. Feelings And Memories

Roy had walked home and heard a dog in his apartment. He opened his door and Black Hayate jumped on him. He was going to be licked to death if the dog didn't let up soon. Roy finally managed to get up and grabbed Hayate's leash. The dog seemed really happy to get out. Roy took Hayate to the park and let him play.

'_I am closer to the top but I still don't know how to save them_.' He saw that Hayate had stopped playing and was now sitting in front of him. He was whining and Roy had no idea why.

"What do you want dog?" He wondered if he might be going crazy since he was talking to a dog. He remembered how Riza always talks to Hayate as if he was a person and sighed. He wasn't crazy, he was just lonely. The dog got up and tugged on Roy's pants. He sighed again and followed the dog. Hayate had led him back to Riza's apartment. Roy didn't even want to back here since she was gone but Hayate thought it was important.

"She's not here boy." Hayate barked and ran to her door. Roy followed and pulled out his keys. Once he opened the door Hayate ran to another room, most likely Riza's bedroom. When he came back Roy was looking at some pictures. One was of the whole team and one of them was of Roy and Riza together. They were standing by a river and they were soaking wet. Roy laughed because Hughes had taken that picture when Roy and Riza had gotten into an argument.

…**...**

It had been a long day at work and Riza was mad because Roy had burned the rest of his paperwork.

"COLONEL! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BURN IT?!" She was pissed off bad now. Roy was hiding behind his desk hoping for an escape.

"There was too much."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE SO LAZY AND FAIL TO COMPLETE IT SIR!" He really didn't know how to respond.

"I'm not that lazy."

"YES YOU ARE SIR! One of these days I won't be here to do everything for you." She finally started to tone down her voice but now Roy was the mad one.

"Don't think like that Lieutenant!"

"It's true sir." She was still red in the face and she wanted to kill Mustang for burning his work. Roy got up and ashes fell to the ground reminding Riza just how mad she was. She pulled out her gun and Roy paled. Havoc walked in and Roy sprinted to the door pushing Havoc onto Riza.

"Mustang!" Riza had pushed Havoc off and took off after Roy. Havoc looked at them as if they had finally lost it.

'_Maybe it's the heat_.' Havoc got up and walked to the window so he could smoke. Meanwhile Riza was still hunting for Mustang. She finally found him by a river. He was sitting while panting. He looked up and saw Riza.

"Don't kill me!" He tried to get up and when he did he fell into the river. Riza couldn't help but laugh at him. He certainly deserved it. He saw her laughing and got an idea.

"Stop laughing and help me up! That's an order." Riza sighed and put her guns down. She walked to the edge and put her hand out so he could grab on. When he grabbed her hand he pulled her in with him. She was shocked and for a moment didn't know what happened. Roy was laughing hysterically. She looked at him with a death glare and he shut up.

"Now we're even." He was grinning and she slapped him.

"That wasn't nice Colonel."

"I know but at least were not so hot right now." He did have a point since it was one of the hottest days of summer. She smiled and flicked his nose.

"What was that for!?" She laughed again and he decided to get her back. He dunked her under the water and when she came up she got up and splashed him with water.

"Colonel you do remember that you're useless when wet right?" He splashed her and jumped on her.

"Your pretty useless without your guns." She pushed him off and got up.

"I can still fight." Riza got out and once again gave her hand to Roy. He took it and she helped him up. They were standing in front of each other soaking wet and he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Sir?" Riza was shocked.

"Don't ever leave me Riza." She gasped hearing him say her first name. She smiled and a camera flashed and they were caught.

…**...**

Roy was snapped out of his thoughts when Hayate barked. He looked at the dog with annoyance showing on his face. He saw that the dog had a glove in his mouth. Roy took it and saw that it was one of his gloves.

"Where did you get this boy?" Hayate barked and went to Riza's room. There was a box pulled out from under the bed. It had pictures and other things from her and his past.

"Wow she kept a lot of things." He found the doll he had transmutated for her and she had also kept the bullet that was shot into her leg. He laughed at some of the pictures and Hayate sat looking at him. Roy pulled out a book and saw that it was one that he had read to her on stormy nights.

"I really miss her." Hayate whimpered and Roy knew that he agreed. He put the stuff back into the box and with on last look put the lid back on. He held onto the book and glove and slid the box under her bed.

"Let's go Hayate." He locked her door and headed off to his apartment clutching the book and glove to his chest.

…**...**

Breda woke up and nearly screamed when Ava jumped down from the top bunk. He had forgotten where he was.

"Morning sunshine." He looked confused and realized she was talking to him.

"Uhh… hi." She laughed and went to the toilet.

"Don't watch pervert." He quickly looked away and looked out the bars of the cell. He could see others moving around. He looked across from him and saw Havoc. Havoc looked up and noticed Breda. He smiled sadly and Breda looked down. Riza still hadn't returned.

"Better do your business before we head off to work." Ava leaned against the wall waiting to be released. Breda went and took care of it and stood by Ava.

"How did you get in here Ava?"

"Well I guess it's because I was framed for the death of my father." She got mad and punched the wall.

"I wasn't even home when it happened yet they took me away."

"I'm sorry. Do a lot of people here get framed?" She looked at him with disbelief.

"I only know me, the twins, and your friends. The others probably killed people." Breda sighed and started thinking.

"What if we tried to escape?"

"Are you crazy!?" She slapped him and he jumped back.

"It's just a thought! I want out of here."

"We all do you moron!"

"Sorry…it was just a stupid idea. I won't say it again." She sighed and sat down.

"It's fine." A moment of silence passed between them until Breda broke it.

"Do you think Hawkeye will come back?"

"Not really. They use us as lab rats and many die from their injections."

"How do you know about what they do?"

"My old cell mate was dragged away in the middle of the night. He came back three days later and was never the same."

"What happened to him?"

"He jumped." At that the siren went off and they were let out into the prison yard.

…**...**

Hughes was sitting in his living room with his wife. He was holding her in his lap thinking of how lucky he was.

"Maes you need to think positively." He sighed.

"I know Roy needs my support but it's hard. They are my friends too yet I can't even comprehend how he feels about Riza. He's in love with her. If you were taken from me I don't know what I would do." Gracia kissed him softly.

"Roy would try to be strong for you."

"Yes he would." They looked up and saw that Elysia had come downstairs.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetheart." Maes got up and picked his daughter up for a hug.

"Why are you so sad daddy?"

"I just miss your Aunt Riza and Uncles Havoc and Breda."

"Why did they have to take a trip?" He tried to wipe his sadness away for her.

"They were told to take a vacation." Gracia got up and told Elysia to get ready for breakfast. Elysia ran upstairs leaving Maes and Gracia alone.

"Thank you."

"You should get ready for work now Maes."

"All right Gracia." He leaned down and kissed her then went upstairs to get ready.

…**...**

Riza was in the worst pain ever. It was worse than when Roy burned her back and even worse than when she almost died on the promised day. The gas masks pulled her into a blood red room and she could see sharp blades.

'_Please tell me that those won't be used on me_.' She looked at her surroundings. The walls were made of rock and since the room was blood red she couldn't tell if the stains on the walls were blood or not.

"What…are you…doing?" The gas masks looked at her and said nothing. One of them picked up a scalpel. He lifted her shirt and dragged the blade across her abdomen. She cried out in pain.

'_Damn them!_' She was fighting back tears. The warden walked in with a grin.

"I hope they're treating you well my sweet darling." She glared at him but couldn't move. He laughed this time.

"You sick…BASTARD!" He had picked up a knife and stabbed her in the gut. She had tears streaming down her face and he glared at her.

"You will be mine miss Hawkeye." He walked away leaving her wishing for death.

'_Roy I'm sorry_.' Her memories were fading and things went black yet again.

…**...**

Havoc slowly walked down the stairs. He hadn't slept all night. When he did fall asleep all he saw was Rebecca crying, Riza collapsing, or freaks with gas masks. He sighed as he reached the bulletin board. Breda was already there waiting for him.

"Havoc."

"Breda."

"No sign of her?" Havoc kicked the ground and soon regretted it since his leg was still wounded.

"No."

"She's strong. I know she will be fine."

"Fine isn't all right! I promised to protect her and…and I failed!" Havoc hated himself for losing her.

"Havoc the Colonel gave me a note. It's for you…and Hawkeye." Havoc looked at him.

"Give me it." Breda handed him the note and he saw that it was really two notes. One addressed to him and the other to Riza. He put Riza's in his pocket. It was hers to read not his plus there was something inside of it. He opened his and read it.

_Havoc,_

_I'm sorry that you and Hawkeye were both framed. We are going to get you out. I know that you would like to hear from Rebecca but she has been busy. She pretty much took up Hawkeye's position so that she had a better way to help. Things haven't really changed here. The team misses you both. We'll save you Havoc. Keep each other safe._

_-Roy Mustang_

_P.S. The others wanted me to tell you that when we get you out were going out for drinks. _

Havoc wanted to laugh at the last part. The team was still fighting for them and Rebecca is doing her best to help.

"I miss them all." He looked the note over again and placed it in his pocket.

"Yeah they miss you too buddy. He wrote that note before I got in here. I think he wrote it in hopes that you would get it. I guess I made that possible." He heard a commotion going on and looked behind him. There was a fight going on. The fighters were none other than the disgusting murderers from the big slaughter.

"Hey Breda look. It's the ones who made this place possible." He frowned and crossed his arms. He had no intention of breaking this fight up. In fact he wished they would kill each other. He sighed in frustration as the sirens went off. He hadn't heard the sirens ever go off at this time so he was pretty confused. The other prisoners had started running. Ava ran up to them.

"Get to your cells! This is a lockdown!" She grabbed Breda and sprinted up the stairs and Havoc took off to his own cell.

'_Lockdown huh? I wonder what will happen._' Just as the doors slammed shut he could hear barking and low growls but what he saw was disturbing.

…**...**

"Hi miss Hawkeye, I'm Roy." She couldn't escape the pain or memories.

"Riza stop running!" He had been by her for a long time.

"Welcome to the team Lieutenant Hawkeye." He took care of her even if she didn't want the help.

"I'm not USELESS!" She had always protected him.

"Lieutenant! Can you hear me!?" For once he wanted to protect her and he almost failed.

"Goodnight Riza." She realized how much he meant to her in the never ending darkness.

'_I love you Roy Mustang_.'

…**...**

It had been a week since Havoc and Riza were dragged away. He still has nightmares every night. The higher ups were surprised that he was behaving like a good "dog" and they have been considering promoting him. Roy got up out of bed and walked into his kitchen. He poured Hayate some food and made him do a few tricks before he could eat.

'_The Furher plans on retiring next month, so I need to rise the ranks fast_.' He ate some toast and drank some milk before heading to the shower.

'_Ed's condition seems to be improving but he still hasn't woken up. I guess I should make a stop to check on him._' He pulled off his clothes and stepped into the shower letting the hot, steaming water wash over his body. When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist. He heard a knock at the door and sighed. Whoever it was kept knocking.

"I'M COMING!" He stomped to the door and swung it open. He glared at the person before realizing who it was.

"Holy…"

"Hi Mr. Mustang."

…**...**

Rebecca was taking a walk down at the beach alone. She had not been sleeping well and worked later than usual so the other men practically forced her to take a break. So here she was at the beach trying to sort out her thoughts. It had been a month ago when she had first started dating Havoc. Riza had always teased her about it saying "_I told you so_" and Rebecca had gotten mad. She always came right back around and teased Riza about Roy. When Havoc had kissed her in front of the others Riza had smirked and mouthed _"I told you so_." Rebecca couldn't help but smile. She missed the old times with her best friend and boyfriend. Rebecca found a spot on the beach and laid down. She slowly drifted into sleep.

…**...**

"Hey Becca!" Rebecca turned around to see Riza coming towards her with her rifle in hand.

"Riza!" She ran to her and pulled her into a big hug. Riza started turning purple so she put her down.

"We…should go..range." Rebecca laughed as her friend tried to breathe again and dragged her to the firing range. Riza opened the door and entered the building followed by Rebecca.

"Great it's the smoker." Havoc turned around and saw the girls and waved.

"Hi Lieutenant, Catalina." She glared at him and Riza sighed.

"Hi Havoc. We were just going to practice our shot." She walked up to her usual booth and got ready to shoot. Rebecca followed and got into her own booth. It was right by Havoc's. They were all shooting when Roy ran in.

"Sir?" Riza was looking at him with a tired expression.

"Hawkeye I need your help with something." She sighed and cleaned up. She walked out with Roy leaving Havoc and Rebecca alone.

"So it's just us now Becca."

"Only Riza can call me that." She kept shooting so that she could ignore him.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" She scoffed at the idea and turned to him.

"No. I'm not some dumb bimbo you can just ask out."

"I know that. I'll keep trying until you say yes." He grinned and turned back to his gun. Three weeks later and about three dozen roses later she said yes.

…**...**

Rebecca woke up and yawned. The sky was getting dark and she could see the rain clouds. She got up and started walking home.

'_Sometimes dreams can help the mind._' She smiled and continued her walk.

…**...**

Havoc watched with horror as two giant beasts walked out into the courtyard. They were just a little taller than him and sort of resembled dogs. Sort of. They had no skin and you could see their muscles. The dogs pounced onto the two men who had started running. They were ripping them limb from limb. It was disgusting.

'_What are those things?_' He remembered hearing that when prisoners were taken they were tested on but dogs?! The dogs had eaten everything and only left a couple pools of blood. If there was anything left in Havoc's stomach he would have lost it all. He heard footsteps and saw a couple guards coming out. The dogs went to them and were put on leashes.

'_Damn. This place is just full of surprises._' He chuckled to himself and then realized how he was starting to act. He frowned and saw that the warden had came out as well.

"I suggest you don't get into fights or any other kind of trouble. My dogs here love eating." He laughed and looked around.

"I also wanted to let you see my new girl." He smirked and a woman in a long red dress walked out. The dress went to her thigh and the other side went to her knee. It was blood red. Her hair was long and blonde. You could hear the clacking of her heels on the rock as she walked to the warden. Havoc looked at Breda and saw that he noticed the same thing.

"She will obey my EVERY order." It was Riza and the warden laughed like the madman he really is.


	7. A Night of Loss and Fear

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I was super busy. I think this is getting interesting but it is not one of my best chapters. I hope you guys leave me a review and I'll try to update soon. :D**

The warden finally stopped laughing and looked at Riza. She was looking straight forward and he grinned.

"Come Riza." He took her hand and they started walking out of the courtyard. The prisoners stared at each other and went to their beds. Havoc was still staring at Riza. She didn't even flinch when the dogs brushed up against her. He wanted to scream her name. All he wanted was to know she would be safe. They had made their exit and the prisoners were released to go to work. Breda and Ava ran to Havoc. The twins soon met up with them.

"Havoc what the hell is going on? Why is Hawkeye with leather face?!"

"Shut up Breda. I have no idea what's going on."

"How do we get her back?"

"I don't know that either Breda." He sighed and tightened his grip on the note Roy had written to Riza.

"What if we tried to talk to her?"

"How would we do that?"

"Grab her."

"That's smart. Not." Havoc started walking to the kitchen. They had kitchen duty today.

"Well I think we should at least try." Breda still would not shut up.

"We will, and if they touch her, I'll kill them." Havoc entered the kitchen and they started planning out their next move.

…**...**

Roy stood with his mouth hanging open while he stared at the person in front of him.

"Fuhrer sir!?" He snapped a quick salute.

"Ahh..Mustang, nice place you have here."

"Thank you sir."

"How would you like to go on a little trip?"

"Where sir?"

"Furnace."

"Sir? Why?" Roy was now extremely confused.

"Well I would like someone to go and evaluate. I would go but I'm too busy."

"I'll go sir." Roy couldn't show it but he was filled with joy.

"Great! I'll make the arrangements then. You can take two other people with you." The Fuhrer walked out.

'_You won't be happy when you get there._' He silently laughed to himself. Roy shut the door and slid to the floor. Hayate came up to him and nuzzled his leg. Roy petted him and sighed. He got up and went to get dressed. He had plans to make.

…**...**

Maes was sitting at Riza's desk waiting for Roy to arrive. He took more pictures to show him. Rebecca and Feury were talking about dogs. Falman was silently working. As Maes looked around the room he sighed. This was what was left of Mustang's team. Roy ran in and grabbed Rebecca. He shut the door to his office and Maes and Rebecca looked at Roy like he was crazy.

"We're going to Furnace." They continued to stare at him.

"What?" Maes asked.

"We're going to evaluate the place and while we're there we can look for the rest of our team."

"Really!? This is great." Rebecca stood up and was jumping up and down. Roy ignored her.

"The Fuhrer came to my place this morning. We leave tomorrow morning."

…**...**

The warden looked at Riza.

"Come here." She walked over to him and he pulled her down into his lap. He kissed her cheek. She didn't move. He sighed.

"I think it's time we get rid of another prisoner. What do you think?" Riza closed her eyes to think.

"I think it's a wonderful idea sir." She lifted her head to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Great. I know just who to pick. I want you to walk around the prison for awhile. I have arrangements to make." Riza got off his lap and walked out the door. Now he just had to set things up.

…**...**

Havoc stood in the kitchen staring at the crates stacked by the wall. The crates were filled with what looked to be garbage.

"What is this stuff?" Breda asked poking what looked like an eye.

"Uh…garbage." Havoc said.

"This is what we make our food with you morons." Isabella said picking up a crate. Havoc looked at her in disbelief.

"This is the grey paste we eat?"

"Are you hard of hearing? Yes it is." She sighed and went to work putting stuff into a big pot. The others followed her example. They were all quiet until Breda decided to break the silence.

"How do we save Hawkeye?"

"We don't." Isabella said.

"You can't be serious!"

"Shut it fat boy. I call the shots in this group. If you have a problem get lost." He glared at her and went back to work. He was going to get her back even if he died trying. Ava looked at him with a sad look. They continued working in silence for the rest of the day. When they got done, Breda and Havoc sat near the wall talking.

"How did they get to her?" Breda asked.

"I don't know, but it takes a lot to change Riza."

"Do you think the Colonel is getting anywhere?"

"I don't know. It won't be easy." He sighed.

"I can't get out of this hell hole. I killed a General."

"Do you have something to live for Breda?" Breda looked at him with a perplexed look on his face.

"No."

"Find one."

"Well what are you fighting for then Havoc?"

"Rebecca. I want to see her face again." He smiled. "I'll ask her to marry me someday." Breda laughed.

"You do that." They sat for a little while watching the other prisoners talk. Many came in and out of the gym. Some were bruised and bloody.

"Havoc."

"Yeah?"

"I want to break out."

"Hell no. You'll be killed by those dogs or tested on by the creepy mask people."

"I need to try."

"Drop it. We can't even think about it." Havoc had been watching a man for a few minutes. He had black hair and green eyes. The man stood alone and glared at everyone who walked by.

"Why are you staring at him Havoc?"

"He's strange." Havoc said still watching the man.

"So are you." The man saw them and started walking over.

"Shit." They stood up.

"Why do you dogs keep looking at me?" Breda didn't say anything.

"Well I was wondering why you were standing there alone glaring at everyone." Havoc said.

"That's none of your business. Stop staring or I'll kill you."

"Fine." The man glared at him and turned around.

"Hey, one last question." Breda looked at him as if he were insane. "Do you know anything about those gas masks?" The man turned around.

"Yeah they're the one who will cut you open and make you a puppet." He walked away without another word.

…**...**

The warden walked with Riza down to the courtyard. All the prisoners were in the center watching carefully. He stopped.

"All right you bunch of filthy rats. Tomorrow you had better be on your best behavior. We have some guests coming." They all looked at each other clearly confused. The warden was getting angry.

"Look at me!" They snapped their attention back to him.

"Riza here will be walking around with all of you. She will tell me if any of you mess up." He grinned evilly. "You know what happens when you mess up." He walked back to his office with Riza and the other guards.

…**...**

One minute she was in extreme pain and the next she felt nothing. Riza didn't think anymore. Everything she did was what her master wanted. She followed the warden everywhere and did whatever she told him. She never spoke unless spoken to. Riza was just a robot. She was a tool. Riza was a pawn in another game yet again.

…**...**

Winry was in the hospital again. This time Al had decided to stay at the hotel and let her go alone. She was sitting by Ed's bed again and had fallen asleep. Winry woke up to a feeling of being touched. She lifted her head and saw a nurse behind her with her hand on her shoulder. The nurse smiled.

"Why don't you head home miss. It's getting late."

"I will. Just give me a minute." The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Well Ed, things are getting crazy. Colonel Mustang is finally going to Furnace tomorrow morning and may get to see everyone." She sighed. "I know you can wake up Ed. You have to. Al doesn't know what to do anymore. He just sits in his room all day. I have to drag him out." She got up. "Goodnight Ed." Winry walked out the door and into the chilly night. Before she knew it, rain started pouring down, covering her tears.

…**...**

Roy sat on his bed holding the book he had gotten from Riza's apartment. He was smiling softly.

'_We had some fun times Riza. Do you remember them?' _He stood up and walked over to his closet. He pulled out his own little box of memories. Hayate came in and sat by him.

"Hey boy. Do you want to see some of my things?" Hayate barked in response and Roy took it as a yes. He started pulling out books and pictures. He came across a smaller box. He picked it up and opened it. A small gun lay there and he smiled sadly. It was the first gun he ever got. Riza had taught him how to use it.

…**...**

"You're holding the gun wrong Roy." Riza was teaching Roy how to use a gun properly. Roy sighed loudly. Riza helped him hold it the right way and he aimed it at the target. He missed it completely.

"I can't do this Riza."

"Well if you're going to be the Furher someday, you need to know how to use a gun." She held his hands on the gun and helped him hold a steady aim. "And if you care about someone, you better hit the target to keep them alive." Their hands were steady.

"Fire the gun Roy." Roy was blushing at the closeness of Riza. He fired the gun and it hit the target this time.

"I hit it!" He said proudly. She laughed.

"Yes you did. Now we have to work on getting you to hit a vital spot." He groaned and looked at her.

"Can we be done for the day Riza?"

"Why?"

"I'm tired." She sighed and gave in. They cleaned up and started heading home. They were walking and Riza heard a noise in the alley near them. They stopped when they heard yelling. Riza pulled out her gun and Roy pulled on his gloves. Riza looked around the corner and saw three men surrounding a woman. She signaled to Roy that there were three people. He nodded. She turned the corner and yelled at the men. They looked at her.

"Who the hell are you little lady?" One grubby looking man asked.

"I'm First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Put your weapons down now." They laughed at her. It had started to rain. She cursed to herself and ducked behind the dumpster as they started shooting. One man came up behind her and knocked her to the ground. Roy yelled and snapped his fingers. It was raining and he couldn't make a spark.

'_Damn!_' Roy pulled out his gun and took aim at the man on top of Riza. The man was holding a gun to Riza's head. Roy fired his gun and the man dropped. Roy had hit him in the head. The other men started to run but Riza shot them all. Roy sighed and hugged Riza.

"I'm glad you're okay Riza."

"You saved me. I can't believe you managed a head shot Roy." He laughed.

"Well you're the on that said that if I care about someone that I better hit the target to keep them alive." She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you." He walked her home that night and slept on her couch.

…**...**

Roy sat the gun down and looked outside. It was nighttime and he had to get to sleep soon. He was going to see Riza tomorrow.

…**...**

Ed had been watching his family and friends come visit him for a week now. He was getting tired of just watching his life pass him by. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to save his friends and hold Winry.

'_I can't believe this is happening to me._' He tried to move his body but always failed. When he had heard about Al not leaving his room, he got mad. Al should keep trying to find a way to live without him. He saw a flash of lightning and remembered the times when he had to comfort Al on stormy nights. They had sat together and he talked to Al all night. He missed those times. Another flash of lightning came and he was wondering why it was so bright. He realized that he was looking at it with his body's eyes. He had woken up.

…**...**

Havoc was sitting in his cell staring at the ceiling. The prisoners had been told to go in their cells and get some sleep. He had left Breda with Ava. Havoc was just falling to sleep when sirens went off and red lights came on. He sat up quickly and looked around. The other prisoners were turned towards the walls and hiding under their blankets. He could see Ava talking to Breda. He did the same as the other prisoners. Havoc didn't though. He was curious. He soon heard loud footsteps and whimpering coming from cells.

'_Why is everyone so terrified?' _He saw why soon enough. The gas masks were walking around. Some stopped in front of cells and marked them. The people in the marked cells were crying out. He heard footsteps coming closer to him so he quickly laid down facing the wall. He didn't want to die just yet. It went on like that for about half an hour and soon the guards were coming out and unlocking cells. They then dragged out a prisoner from the marked cells and the gas masks would inject something in them and they went limp.

'_What are they doing?' _Men were screaming and crying. Havoc tried to block out the voices but couldn't. He soon heard a familiar cry. It was Isabella.

"Mia! No! You can't take her!" She was crying and the guards were pushing her back. They hit her upside the head and knocked her out. They had taken her sister and she might never she her again. Mia cried out for her sister and was soon injected as well. He saw Riza petting one of the disgusting dogs and the warden kissed her cheek and smiled. Havoc didn't sleep that night.


	8. An Unforgettable Face

**AN: So I wrote this today and I am happy with how it turned out! XD The next chapter will have more Royai in it and some more cute stories...Enjoy and thanks for being such great people! **

"Mia! No!" Riza could not block out the screams. She had watched the whole thing but could not figure out if it was right or wrong. The warden was pacing the room and she watched.

"I can't believe we have to have the military coming in here!" Riza watched him rant.

"My love…can I trust you to make the prisoners behave?" He walked up to her and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Yes sir."

"Please don't call me sir."

"Sorry James." He smiled and kissed her cheek. They laid down in bed and fell asleep.

…**...**

Roy awoke that morning to a wet feeling on his face. He tried to brush it off but the feeling would not go away. He was being licked.

"Riza?" He opened his eyes to Hayate. He screamed and sat up. Hayate was sitting by him with a piece of paper. Roy picked it up and saw that it was a note.

_You cannot save your friends. _Roy tossed the note on the floor and got up. Someone knew his plans.

…**...**

Furher King Bradley sat at his desk talking to General Haruko.

"Why did you allow him to go to Furnace sir? Isn't it dangerous?"

"He won't be so happy with what he sees. You know how bad it is down their. Mustang will have to listen to us if he wants them alive." Haruko got up.

"If it doesn't work you know we'll have to kill him. No one can know about the horrors of Furnace." Haruko walked out the door leaving the Furher in defeat. His plan had to work.

…**...**

The drive was long to Furnace. Roy sat by Maes and Rebecca sat on his other side. Roy stared out the windows daydreaming. There are times when he thinks he sees Riza. He didn't want to be the one going crazy.

"Roy?" He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Maes.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just dreaming."

"Well time to stop it. We're here." Roy looked at the huge place. It looked creepy outside but he knew it would be worse going in.

'_I'm coming you guys.' _Two guards came to meet them. They were taken to the elevator.

"It's small." Rebecca said. They got in and started to descend.

…**...**

The prisoners were all heading off to their work stations. Havoc and Breda had to clean all the toilets today. Ava and Isabella were with them.

"Is she going to be okay?" Havoc asked Ava.

"I don't know her sister was just taken. Hawkeye was taken and looked what happened to her. I wouldn't be okay if I was in this position." She walked off with Isabella and started cleaning. The boys went their own ways and got to work. After two hours of working, they heard the elevator. Havoc dragged Breda and the girls with him. He wanted to see who was coming. When the doors opened Roy, Maes, and Rebecca walked out. He froze. It was them!

"Havoc!" Rebecca started to run to him but Roy held her back.

"Catalina we have to be professional!" He hissed in her ear. She stopped and smiled at Havoc.

"Guys…" Havoc looked to the ground and turned to the others.

"We can't do anything." Breda nodded and turned around. Roy stopped them.

"Wait. What's going on?" Havoc looked at him with sadness in his eyes. He was about to answer when they heard footsteps. Riza was walking towards them.

"Mr. Mustang. The warden has been awaiting your arrival. Please come with me." His eyes went wide as he took the sight of her in.

"Riza?"

"I'm sorry sir. Do I know you?" Havoc signaled for him to shut up.

"Excuse me miss? I told him your name." She nodded and beckoned for Roy to follow.

"Havoc?" He followed Riza. Havoc was looking at the ground. It hurt to lie to both of his friends. Roy was walking with Rebecca and Maes. They all gave a look to each other. This was crazy.

"So miss Riza, what is your job?"

"I just follow James around." Roy got mad.

"What do you mean follow?"

"He is my master or what he would call husband." Maes and Rebecca's jaws dropped. Husband?!

"You're married?!"

"I don't know. Please don't question me."

"Can I give you something?" She stopped and turned to him.

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone." She nodded and he handed a glove and the book to her. She took them and froze. Her head was starting to hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Roy." He smiled. She called him Roy. That had to be a good sign. She led them into the wardens office and left. Roy was face to face with the man who controlled Riza.

"Hello. You must be Colonel Mustang. My name is James Furnace."

"So you're the man who created this place?"

"Yes I am."

"Was that your wife that brought us here?"

"Well yes. She used to be a prisoner but I turned her back into a good citizen." Roy clenched his fists. Turned her into a good citizen? It took a lot of will power to not punch this guy in the face.

"I see. Would you mind giving me a tour now?" The warden started the tour and Roy asked Rebecca and Maes to take a look around the courtyard. They needed to get a plan in action.

…**...**

Riza was sitting in her room holding the glove and book. Her head felt as if it was being crushed. She dropped the stuff and held her head in her hands. She was trying to block out the images flowing through her mind. Riza screamed out in anger and pain. Two guards rushed in and held her down. Another one came in and injected her with a sedative. She slowly slid into darkness. The only light she had was the face of Roy Mustang.

…**...**

Ava looked at Havoc.

"Who was that?"

"Roy Mustang. He was my boss as well as Breda and Riza's."

"Why would they want to come here?"

"To see that we're alive." She sighed.

"I wish I had people like that to care about me." Breda jumped in.

"You do! We are here." She smiled and sat down by the wall.

"Thanks." Breda went and sat by her while Havoc walked over to Isabella.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?! You didn't take my sister away." She collapsed onto the floor and started crying. Havoc got on his knees and held her.

"We'll get her back." She cried into his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Rebecca staring at him. She quickly turned away. Maes yelled at her but she ignored him. She thought Havoc was cheating on her. Isabella got up and went after her. Havoc cursed and ran after them. Gunshots rang out and everyone froze. Three guards were coming their way.

"You four better get back to work now." Havoc and the others took off. Maes and Rebecca looked at each other. They decided to look at the cells. Maes saw Havoc cleaning a toilet.

"Hey."

"I can't talk."

"Tell me what happened." Havoc turned to look at him. Tears were filling his eyes. Havoc fought to keep the tears in.

"This place is hell. They took Riza and Isabella's sister Mia. I couldn't help them!" Maes put a hand on his shoulder.

"What else is there?"

"Mutant dogs. Gas masks. They experiment on prisoners!" Maes took a step back.

"I don't understand."

"You won't unless you see them for yourself. Riza was taken to the infirmary, and she came back days later as a slave."

"We will get you guys out."

"It's too late for us Hughes. We're all dead inside." Maes slapped him and Havoc lifted his head.

"Don't say things like that! Rebecca has been worried sick about you Jean!" Havoc looked hurt.

"I have seen people fighting and I wished they would kill each other. I have seen those freaky gas masks and mutant dogs. I don't know if I can handle much more."

"Havoc what did you say your new friends names were? I'll look up their cases." He took out a notepad. He started writing down what Havoc had told him.

"Ava, Isabella, and Mia." Maes wrote their names down.

"I have to get going. Take care of yourself Havoc." He left and went and found Rebecca. She was with Roy.

"Hey Roy."

"What's going on Hughes?"

"Well…Riza was experimented upon and Havoc is comforting a girl who lost her sister."

"What?!"

"We have to get Riza back."

"I know that Hughes! How? What did they do to her?"

"Well she was taken to the infirmary and came back days later as a slave."

"So we need to check the infirmary out then."

"If they're experimenting on prisoners, they won't want us to find out."

"They will have to help if one of us gets hurt." Maes looked at Roy in disbelief.

"You want one of us to get hurt?"

"I'm going to Hughes."

"What?! How?"

"I'll figure that out later. Right now we have to sleep in a cell." They were taken to their own cells. Rebecca had her own cell while Roy shared one with Maes. The night was long and they found it hard to fall asleep. Roy heard someone walking around. He slowly got up and stepped up to the bars.

"Mr. Mustang?" It was Riza.

"Miss Riza?"

"Who are you to me?"

"A close friend." He heard a sigh in the darkness.

"I don't remember anything."

"I will help you."

"I have to get back to James."

"Wait." Riza was already gone and Roy was left staring at darkness.

…**...**

She had tried so hard to hold onto the memory of who she was. She couldn't remember her life before Furnace anymore. She was on a cold steel operating table. The gas masks breathed and she stared at them. She remembered being stabbed by the warden. Roy? Why did that name keep crossing her mind? The warden walked in again and put a hand on her arm.

"Hello Riza. How are you doing?" She looked at him and breathed deeply.

"Who are you?" He smiled.

"I'm your master or if you would like, your husband." He saw the dog tags on her. "What are these doing here?" He took them off and tossed them to the floor.

"Will you come with me Riza?"

"Yes sir." He chuckled and took her hand. She had bandages wrapped around her abdomen. He unbuttoned his shirt and put it on her.

"Let's go Riza." He took them to their room and she fell fast asleep by him. Dreams captured her that night, but she didn't know the person in it.

"_Riza. Remember who you are." _She ignored the man in her dreams, and she let herself forget.

…**...**

Daybreak came and everyone was let out of their cells. The warden was allowing a day off today, so Roy could give a nice report. Roy walked out with Maes.

"Roy, what is bothering you now?"

"I'm going to get Riza back." He looked to the railing of the stairs.

"No Roy! You can't jump." A prisoner was walking towards them. Roy saw him.

"Hello."

"What the hell do you want mutt?"

"Just to say hello." The prisoner wanted to wipe the smile from Roy's face.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" When Roy failed to do so, the prisoner grabbed him and held him over the edge.

"Wipe it off!"

"I have every right to smile." The prisoner dropped Roy. He went plummeting towards the ground. Maes yelled out to him, and called for the guards. They came running and took down the prisoner. Two more were at Roy's side. Maes ran to his friend.

"Roy!" He was unconscious. The guards carried him off to the infirmary. Riza had witnessed the whole thing and was torn between anger and fear. Havoc watched them take him away.

"What happened Hughes!?"

"Havoc. I don't know. He wanted to see what they did to Riza."

"That was extremely stupid on his part." Riza walked up to them.

"Why did he do that?!" Havoc looked at her. He could see the glint of anger and pain in her eyes. She was coming back to them.

"He wants you to remember everything."

"Everything?" Havoc took the note out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"He wrote this for you." She took the note and put it in her pocket. No one could find out about this.

"Thank you." The warden came rushing out. He grabbed Riza and she fought back. He slapped her and she hit the cold ground.

"Why are you fighting me!?" He picked her up by her hair and threw her against the wall. She slumped against the ground. Havoc threw a punch at the warden, but the warden turned around and hit Havoc first. The warden pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. Havoc was staring down the barrel of a loaded gun.

"Havoc!" Riza screamed as she ran towards the warden. A shot rang out and everyone froze.

…**...**

Al and Winry were walking into the hospital when a nurse came running towards them.

"Are you here to see Edward Elric?!" They both nodded their heads.

"Yes why?"

"He woke up!"


	9. Lost Hope And Goodbyes

**AN: YAY! :D I got another chapter done and I even put in another royai story! XD I hope you guys enjoy chapter 9 :) Please review :D**

Winry spoke up first. "What?! He's finally up?" She started running down the hall towards his room. When she opened the door, she saw him looking at her with a huge grin on his face. He was already dressed and looked like he was about to leave.

"Ed!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He returned it, even though he was blushing.

"Win."

"I'm so glad you're okay Ed."

"Winry. How bad is the situation with Furnace?"

"How do you know about it?"

"It's a long story. We have to help them. The Lieutenant is like a mother to me." Winry smiled softly at him.

"Ed?" Al walked in with a look of disbelief on his face. He ran up to Edward and hugged him with a crushing force.

"Al. You're hurting me."

"Sorry. Thank you for waking up."

"Al, we need to help our friends."

"I know brother, but how?"

"Like we always do. Make it up as we go." Al smiled at Ed.

"All right."

"You two better be careful, and come home soon." They gave her big grins, and then took off out the door.

…**...**

"Havoc!" The gun fired off just as Riza tackled the warden. The bullet hit a wall. Riza was clutching her head as the pain came, and Havoc took his chance to kick the warden.

"Don't you ever hit Hawkeye!" He kicked James again. The other prisoners were gathered around watching in amusement. James got up while pulling Riza up by her hair. Havoc got madder and took a lunge at James. He heard a howl. Havoc turned around and saw two dogs. He backed off slowly. Riza looked at him with sadness and anger in her eyes. She had remembered everything and wished she could she Roy's face at least one more time.

"I suggest that you get on your knees mutt. Those dogs will tear you to shreds." Havoc slowly got down. The warden laughed and motioned for a couple of guards to tie him up. The rest of the prisoners were in their cells staring at Havoc. The warden turned to Riza and slapped her. She put her hand to her face.

"Bastard." James growled and kicked her to the ground. He put his foot on her throat and pressed into it. She grabbed onto his foot and tried to break free. She could barely breathe.

"Settle down." She stopped fighting and he pulled her up. A guard came and tied her up.

"Is everyone done rebelling?" No one dared to move. "You will be punished for this mutt." He turned to Riza. "You will also be punished." He motioned for the guards to take them to his office. Maes watched them go. Riza turned her head and motioned it to the ground. He walked over to the spot and saw a key. To what he didn't know. Rebecca ran up to him.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"A rebellion." She took the key out of his hand.

"What does this go to?"

"I don't know. Riza told me to get it."

"Do you think they will get experimented on?"

"Most likely. Death would be too easy. We need to find Roy." They walked off looking for the infirmary.

…**...**

Roy woke up in a red room lying on a cold table. He sat up slowly and looked around. There were chains on the wall and stains on the walls. He could feel a lot of pain in his right leg. It was in a cast.

'_Oh yeah I was dropped over the railing_.' He saw something shining in the light on the floor. He moved his legs over the side of the table and used the wall for support. He limped over to the object and carefully bent down to pick it up.

'_Riza's dog tags?! She was in here! This must have been where they tortured her._' He put them in his pocket. Someone came in the door. It was someone wearing a gas mask. He didn't ask it anything. The gas mask walked over to a door and pulled out some crutches. Roy took them and the gas mask left.

'_That was weird_.' Roy saw another doorway and walked over to it. In the room were beds lining the walls. Most of them had people in them. He walked by them and he could hear moans, groans, and cries of pain.

'_What is all this?_' He saw people chained up on the wall and they watched him.

'_This is insane!' _The prisoners had IV's in their arms. The IV had some silver liquid that flowed into their veins. Roy walked by all of the prisoners and tried to hide his disgust. They really were using prisoners as lab rats. One of the prisoners had her eyes on him.

"Who are you?" He looked up at her.

"Roy Mustang." She let a slight smile cross her face. It was gone quickly.

"You're Hawkeye's friend? Please get her out and Havoc."

"You know them?"

"Yes…could you help my sister too?"

"I'll try my best. What is your name?"

"Mia." Roy walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't have an IV like the others. Maybe he could save her.

"Mia I will do my best to help everyone."

"I always did want you to become the next Furher." Her eyes closed and she was asleep. Roy limped out of the infirmary hoping to find Hughes or Rebecca. Roy kept going down different hallways. He was lost. After what seemed like hours, he came across a hall filled with guards. He stood by the corner so he wouldn't be seen.

"What did I tell you?! That stupid little bitch would get her memory back if let close to anyone she knew!" He didn't know who was speaking, but it had to be about Riza.

"I'm sorry boss. I didn't think."

"Well you're about to pay for your mistakes. Take him away and bring me the girl!" A few more guards came and took the other guard away. One more dragged in Riza. She was bloody and broken on the floor. He had to hold himself back. He couldn't risk her life anymore than he already had.

"What do we do now boss?"

"Warden's orders were to torture her. We take her memory away and she will take care of a few unwanted pests." Roy heard laughter and the sound of someone getting kicked followed by a whine of pain. He couldn't take it anymore. He stepped out into the open.

"Could any of you tell me where to go? I can't find my way back to my subordinates." A guard walked over to him and blocked his view of Riza.

"Of course Colonel. Follow me." Roy hesitated before following. He couldn't take Riza back just yet. The guard took him to Hughes and Rebecca.

"Roy!" Hughes ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. He could feel how tense Roy was and pulled away slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw them hurting Riza. This place is horrible. They do torture prisoners and it makes me sick Hughes."

"What do we do? We have to leave Roy. We have seen how this place has taken a toll on their minds."

"I don't know. I found Riza's dog tags and a girl named Mia. She wants me to save her sister."

"Mia?! I know her sister Roy. Rebecca go find her now!" Rebecca got up and went on a search for Isabella.

"Hughes? Do you think we can save them?"

"I can't really give you an answer anymore Roy. You need to know something. While you were gone, there was a rebellion with Havoc and Riza. Riza fought back after the warden got her and Havoc jumped in. Things are not good. They might be killed tonight Roy." Roy didn't know how to respond to the new information. Rebecca returned with Isabella.

"You saw my sister?"

"You guys are twins?!" She seemed to get mad at that.

"Yes! What did she say? How was she?"

"Chained up on a wall. She wants me to save everyone." Isabella smiled softly.

"She always was the one to care about everyone else. Thank you for letting me know. I'm taking my leave now." She turned to Rebecca. "Please tell Breda that I'm grateful for all he and Havoc have done for us." She took off in the direction of the infirmary.

"Shouldn't we stop her?"

"No. Let her go Hughes. She wants to go out fighting for the ones she cares for."

"Let's go find Breda." They walked up the stairs slowly since Roy had a broken leg. They finally found Breda sitting on his bed staring at his hands.

"Hey Breda."

"Colonel."

"How are you doing?"

"Horrible. Their food sucks." Roy chuckled and sat by him.

"We have to leave tomorrow."

"I know sir."

"I'm trying Breda. I really am." Since he wasn't getting anything else from Breda, Roy got up and headed out.

"Mustang. Stop coming after us. We're as good as dead. I don't want to see the outside anymore. It would be to painful without Havoc and Hawkeye."

"Don't say that Breda."

"Stop. I know Hawkeye promised to follow you to hell and back, but we didn't. It's just too much to handle. Hawkeye can't even get out of hell with you. It's over, move on." Roy stood there in disbelief. Had Breda really felt that way?

"I can't do that." Roy walked out and found his cell. He refused to sleep that night.

…**...**

Riza now sat in a small room. She wasn't afraid anymore. She felt the note in her pocket. Since the guards decided she wasn't strong enough to put up a fight against them, her hands were unbound. She took the note out and read it.

_Riza,_

_I feel horrible for letting this happen to you. I' m trying my best to get both of you out. Rebecca has taken your job until you get back. I have Black Hayate at my place. He sure is a sweet dog at times. Anyways Riza, I really miss you. I want you to keep having hope and protect Havoc until I get you back. _

_-Roy Mustang_

_P.S. I have something important to tell you when you come back. Please accept this gift as it was my mother's. See you soon._ She held the small ring in her hand. He had given her his mother's ring? She put the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit. She stared at it awhile longer.

'_Thank you Roy._' She realized she still had the book and glove that Roy had given her. She opened the book and read some of it. She had to laugh and smile. He had somehow found the book he used to read to her on stormy nights.

…**...**

Riza lay in her bed and hid under the covers. She hated stormy nights. Every time it stormed Riza tried to hide from the lightening. Her father had left her out in a storm once and she was scared that she was alone. She knew she could go talk to Roy. He was usually up reading alchemy books. Riza slowly got up and crept down the hall to Roy's room. His light was on so she knocked.

"Come in." She opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Riza. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She had her eyes trained on a nail in the floor. He got up and walked over to her.

"Something is wrong. Are you scared of the storm?" She hesitated at first then nodded her head. He let out a quick chuckle.

"Come on I know a great story." They went back to her room and sat on her bed. He lit a candle and Riza got under the covers.

"This is a book my parents used to read to me on stormy nights. It's a book full of bedtime stories." He smiled at her.

"I'm not a little kid." Lightening flashed and she hid under the covers again, which made Roy laugh.

"This story is called the Fire Fairies." As Roy read the story, Riza listened intently. Of course Roy would choose a story involving fire, but she loved the fairies and how beautiful the fire sounded. She was starting to fall asleep and another flash of lightening came. She didn't bother hiding this time. To her it seemed beautiful. Why should she be scared when Roy was right beside her anyways? Roy would never let her be all alone.

"You still scared Riza?"

"No." He smiled at her and tucked her in. He could tell she wanted to sleep. He did too.

"Night Riza." He got up to leave.

"Roy could you read a story whenever it storms again?" He sat the book on her dresser.

"Of course Riza. I'll read whenever you want me to." She smiled and fell asleep. Roy shut the door and walked back to his room.

…**...**

Riza put the book down and looked around the room. She had nothing to use to fight back with. She heard someone at the door and hid the book again. A guard walked in followed by the warden.

"Hello Riza."

"James."

"It's time for your punishment. I'm afraid that this time it will be worse and you won't get to sleep. You won't recover your memory this time." She was taken back to the courtyard. All of the prisoners were out.

"Why are we here?"

"Glad that you asked. I'm making sure everyone knows what will await them if they choose to start a rebellion." The guards chained her up on a pillar and gas masks walked out pushing trays full of different instruments. She could see Breda, Ava, Rebecca, Maes, and Roy in the crowd. She put on her bravest face and waited for the torture to begin. The warden started speaking to the crowd.

"This will be punishment for anyone who starts a rebellion. Miss Hawkeye thinks she can save everyone." He turned to face her. "Well she can't. Let the punishment begin." A gas mask cut her shirt and exposed her abdomen, which was still scarred from last time. He picked up a scalpel and held it against a flame.

"You're not afraid of fire are you Riza?"

"Why should I be afraid of something so beautiful?" The warden glared at her. She could feel the blade cutting her skin and held back a scream. Why did they keep doing this? She wished she could find out. Riza felt a blade cutting her bicep now. They were doing something to it, but she couldn't figure it out. She saw a needle being brought up to her arm. It was a silver substance. Just as they were about to inject her with it, an alarm went off.

"Someone broke into the infirmary sir!" The warden looked at the guards.

"Go get them!" He grabbed Riza's chin and forced her to look at him.

"You will stay put." He left her with the gas masks.

"I don't have a choice James." He turned around and slapped her hard across the face. She spit in his face and smirked. That only made him angrier.

"You really have a death wish. I'll make sure you burn in hell." He picked up a knife and drove it into her stomach.

"I'm already in hell. Whatever you do to me now won't scare me. I can't wait to die." He turned and walked off. The prisoners weren't sure of what to do. They had never seen anyone stand up to the warden. It was forbidden. Riza sought out Roy's face. She could see the pain in his eyes. He had heard her, yet she didn't regret her actions or words.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but I'm done. I won't be following you out of hell sir."

"Hawkeye. You made a promise!"

"I'm sorry. Goodbye." She closed her eyes. When she opened them, Roy could see the hate in them. She wanted to kill someone. Furnace really had changed his team, his Riza. He saw the ring on her finger and knew what he had to do. Roy walked up to her and past the gas masks. She looked at him.

"Riza. Don't give up."

"It's too late for that Mustang." He sighed and put her dog tags around her neck again.

"Riza…I love you." She stared at him with wide eyes. He felt the same way? He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. She returned it. Even thought she was in a lot of pain, that kiss made her feel at peace.

"Roy, there's no such thing as love in Furnace."

"I'm getting you out." She shook her head.

"It's over." Riza could she the prisoners in shock. One of them stepped forward. He was afraid of getting too close to the gas masks.

"Mutt…I have a plan. I have been talking to Breda. There's going to be an uprising." Roy stared at the man.

"What do you mean? When?"

"Isabella made the first move and we don't know when. You better escape while you can lover boy." Riza just laughed.

"It's about time." The prisoner backed off. Roy looked at Riza again.

'_This place has made her lose her mind_.' Riza wouldn't even look at him anymore. The time for talking was over. He had to leave. He took one last look at Riza.

"Ignite the fire Roy. Become the Furher and change this world." He nodded and headed towards the elevator. It was time to find Grumman and get his allies together. Things were about to change forever.


	10. The Light Of A New Day

**AN: Hey guys! The story is almost over! T.T I'm kind of sad about it, but I have a couple more chapter stories that I need to write. I'll have at least two more chapters after this one. Enjoy and leave reviews! :D**

"Riza?" Pain forces out every emotion.

"Wake up!" Blackness surrounds me.

"Please don't be dead!" Shut up.

"Open your eyes Riza!" Shut up.

"Elizabeth! You Can't die yet! Roy needs you!" SHUT UP!

"Would you shut up already!?" Riza opened her eyes to see nothing but blackness. She could feel his tears hit her face.

"Sorry…I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not." She felt around her. They were in a small, and I mean small cell. She was practically sitting on Havoc's lap.

"Where are we and what happened?"

"Solitary. You passed out shortly after the Colonel left" It all came flooding back to her.

"Wait! What happened to Isabella?" Havoc looked down.

"They dragged her away. I don't know what happened from there." Riza stared into the darkness and closed her eyes.

"So he left."

"I'm sorry." Havoc felt something wet fall on his hand.

"Riza?" He could hear soft sobs. Riza was crying.

"Hey don't cry, he will be back."

"I know! I just wish he would forget me! I'm not leaving hell." Havoc held Riza close.

"I wish for the same thing, but we both know how he cares for his friends."

"I know. Did they inject the silver stuff into my arm Havoc?"

"No. After Isabella's rebellion, they wrapped you up and tossed us in here." No wonder she was in so much pain, they had not taken care of her wounds correctly. She knew that it wouldn't happen. She had talked back to James. She laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"I talked back to James."

"Yeah you did, and that scared the hell out of us."

"Sorry. How long we in here for?"

"They didn't say. They did say we would wish we were dead soon."

"That sounds fun." He could tell that she had a smile on her face. The war was up to the others. They would not be escaping Furnace. Riza and Havoc drifted off staring into the blackness before them.

…**...**

"Mother?"

"Riza, it's very nice to see you. You sure have grown up into a beautiful woman."

"You're dead…"

"I am, but so are you dear." Riza took a step back.

'_I'm dead!?_'

"You're lying!"

"I'm your mother, I would never lie to you sweetheart."

"Yes listen to your mother Elizabeth."

"Father?"

"You failed us Sweetheart."

"How did I fail you?"

"You gave up." Gave up? How can they care if she gave up? Riza started screaming at them.

"Since when do you care?!"

"I knew she would be difficult." Her father was really getting on her nerves.

"Riza wake up!" She sat up gasping for breath. Everything was black. She could feel warm arms embracing her.

"It's okay Riza. It's okay." She realized it was just a dream. She was still stuck in solitary with Havoc.

"I have a bad feeling…"

…**...**

Roy walked into HQ and straight to the Furher's office. He opened the door and stepped in. He was ready to speak his mind, but no one was there. Roy stared dumbfound at the empty office. Roy walked out and back to his office. Feury greeted him and Falman saluted.

"Sir, you have a visitor in your office." Roy grudgingly walked into his office. Hayate was sleeping on the couch. He didn't see anybody though.

"Well well if it isn't Colonel Bastard." He froze. That voice!

"Fullmetal!?" His chair turned around to reveal the short blonde alchemist.

"Yo."

"You're awake and alive!?" Ed grinned.

"Yeah, so why don't we save the chit chat and save the others?" Roy laughed.

"Glad you know the situation. Let's get started. We need an army." Ed laughed.

"Way ahead of you. I sent Al to gather them. We break into Furnace today."

"You're like a mini me Elric."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MINI!?"

"Calm down, it wasn't supposed to be offensive." Edward got up.

"Let's get going." They walked out of the office. As they walked, different soldiers joined them. Roy looked around clearly confused.

"Are they all with us?"

"Yep." They walked out of HQ. Roy froze. There had to be at least one hundred men out there.

"WE AWAIT YOUR ORDERS SIR!" Roy laughed. This was to good. He had his own army. Someone stepped out. It was Grumman.

"Grumman sir!" Roy saluted and Grumman brushed it off.

"It's Furher now Mustang." Furher?

"What…?" Everyone laughed at Roy. He was the only one who hadn't heard.

"Yep. Bradley stepped down. I'm in charge. Let's go get my granddaughter. I want grandchildren." Rebecca stepped out shaking her head.

"That old man is a pervert. Ready to bring our family back Roy?" He smiled and followed Rebecca to a car waiting for him. Everyone got into trucks and started the drive to Furnace.

…**...**

"_What makes you so sure you can become the Furher Mister Mustang?"_

"_Well Miss Hawkeye, I want to change this world for the better. I'm not giving up until I reach the top." _Riza remembered everything Roy had said to her that day. He had said he would never give up, why should she quit now? Riza sat up. Havoc shifted under her. She was sitting on him still. They had tried moving, but it didn't work.

"Havoc."

"Huh?"

"Wake up." He yawned and woke up.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming." They sat in silence. They could hear footsteps coming towards them. They could here the hatch to their cell being unlocked. Havoc held Riza tighter. When the hatch opened, the light hurt their eyes.

"So you're still breathing? Warden wants the girl." Two guards grabbed Riza while another one held Havoc back.

"Riza!"

"Keep calm Havoc! Roy never gave up, we shouldn't either!"

"Shut up!" A guard hit her on the back of the head causing her to black out.

…**...**

"So what's the plan Roy?"

"Free everyone." Hughes turned to look out the window. Edward was sleeping on Rebecca's lap.

"So why couldn't Grumman just shut the place down?"

"He did, they just won't release everyone." Roy took his dog tags off and stared at them.

'_I'm coming Riza_.' He clutched them tighter and prayed. He hadn't prayed since Ishval. He could see the prison coming into sight. Roy put the dog tags back on his neck.

"Rebecca, got that gun?"

"Yeah, Riza is going to love it." He laughed. The war was about to begin.

…**...**

She was back in that stupid red room. Riza could hear the cries of pain from other people. She wasn't tied down at the moment. She slowly sat up feeling the pain in her head. No one was currently in the room.

'_Good._' She thought. Now was her chance to find a weapon. Riza jumped off the table. She found a knife laying on a table. She walked into the next room cautiously.

"Mia!" Mia was chained up on the wall.

"Riza?" She looked like she was ready to cry.

"We're getting out." Mia smiled.

"I knew Mustang could do it." Riza looked at her.

"Huh?"

"He came in here before." Riza decided she would figure things out later. Right now she needed to save these people. Riza tried smashing the locks, but she needed a key. Riza heard the noise of a gas mask. She froze.

'_Shit!_' She hid under a table. The gas mask walked into the room and stood directly in front of her. Riza took the chance to stab the knife into the things foot. It shrieked and she shot out from under the table.

"Riza! Run!" Mia was yelling to her now, but she wasn't going to run. Not anymore. Riza slashed the knife across the gas mask's stomach. It kept shrieking. That could only mean one thing. It was calling for back up. Riza tripped over a wire. She jumped up and punched the gas mask in the face. The mask was knocked crooked, It cried out in pain.

'_That's it! Destroy the mask!_' She found a fire extinguisher, and smashed the monsters face. The mask crushed and the gas mask fell to the ground. It finally fell silent after one last wheeze. Riza slumped to the ground. More were going to come. She needed to get up.

"Riza?" She looked over at Mia.

"What's wrong?" Mia looked terrified. Riza turned her head to look at whatever Mia saw.

"You have been very naughty Miss Hawkeye." It was the Warden James! She stood up and gripped the knife tighter.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He walked into the room with Havoc. He had a knife to Havoc's throat.

"Let him go!" Riza demanded.

"Why would I do that?" Riza growled a little. Mia watched in horror as more gas masks came. There were also a couple dogs. She couldn't take them all on by herself. In the distance they could hear an explosion.

"What was that?!" Riza grinned evilly.

"Your worst nightmare James." He turned his attention to her.

"I'll kill him."

"I know you will. We already decided we weren't getting out alive." James looked pissed. Havoc laughed and Riza leaned against the wall.

"How can you throw your lives away!?"

"We are fine dying. We lived our lives. Sure we'll miss our family and friends, but everyone dies." Havoc said. James ordered one of the dogs to attack Riza. She lashed out with her knife. The dog dodged it and bit down into her leg. She gritted her teeth. She was not going to show her pain. She jumped on top of the dog and stabbed the knife into it's neck. It fell to the ground with a thump. It slowly died. Riza turned to the warden. He sent another after her, but she moved and it hit the wall. Havoc was laughing hysterically and Riza kicked the dog.

"You can't win." She looked at James and sighed. The pain was starting to bother her. The dog regained it's posture and came at her again. Riza ran towards the warden and quickly moved. The dog ran straight into the warden and Havoc crashed to the ground. The warden was furious.

"All of you go and help in the courtyard! I'll take this one on my own." Riza smirked and told Havoc to go find Breda. He ran off leaving Riza with the warden.

"So you think a girl like you can beat me?"

"Of course I can. I am Roy Mustang's right hand woman." James lunged at her but she dodged. She brought the knife down into his leg. He cried out in pain.

"Damn you!"

"You already have." He ran towards her and punched her in the gut. She fell forward. He took the chance to kick her down. Riza lay on the ground groaning. She rolled to her side as he was going to kick her again. She stood up and ran into the other room. He quickly followed her. She had her back to the wall. She was trapped.

…**...**

Roy walked into the prison. Prisoners were staring at him. Guards came running at him and he snapped his fingers killing them. Breda ran towards him followed by Ava.

"Hey chief!"

"Where is Hawkeye and Havoc?"

"Not sure sir." More guards came running and the soldiers around them started shooting. Roy looked around trying to decide where they would be.

"I bet they're in the infirmary. Come on Rebecca." They ran off in the direction of the infirmary and Roy and Rebecca shot down many guards who tried to stop them.

"Hey!" Roy looked up and saw Havoc. He was beaten badly but still moving. That had to be a good sign.

"Where is Riza?" He pointed towards the infirmary. Roy ran off to it. He hoped they could get there in time.

…**...**

Riza was breathing heavily and could barely stand. The warden wasn't fairing well either. At this rate they would end up killing each other. She kicked his feet from under him. He crashed to the ground. Riza now had the perfect opportunity to finish him off. She put her foot up to his throat.

"How does it feel to be defeated by a girl like me?" He didn't answer. Riza didn't want to kill him like this. She was no good with a knife, but this had to be done.

"Got any last words?" He grinned.

"Burn in hell!" Riza plunged the knife into his heart. His breathing stopped. She had won, but at what cost? She slid to the ground just as Roy entered. She dropped the knife.

"Riza?" She didn't answer him. Roy walked closer to her. She was in worse shape than Havoc was.

"Hey." He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He had a soft smile on his face. She looked back to James. Havoc walked over.

"Damn…you really won. You killed him." He searched the warden for a key to help the others. Rebecca untied the ones who weren't chained up. They thanked her and stood by the door. Roy tried to get Riza to stand, but she wouldn't. Mia walked over to Riza after Havoc freed her.

"Riza? Thank you." Riza looked at her and smiled.

"We need to get your sister."

"Do you know where she is at?"

"Yeah." Mia's eyes lit up. Roy helped Riza up. She couldn't stand on her own so he carried her on his back. They walked to another hallway. Riza pointed to a door and Havoc tried to unlock the door.

"It doesn't work." Roy held out another key.

"Where did you get that?" Riza asked.

"Hughes handed it to me." She smiled. Havoc unlocked the door and Mia ran inside. Isabella was sitting on a chair tied up. She was bloody and bruised, but she still had a huge smile on her face when Mia untied her. They walked down into the courtyard and saw that they had won. The guards were all down and they could see gas masks and dogs dead on the ground. Roy could feel Riza crying on his neck.

"I told you I would come for you." She held him tighter.

"I know…I'm sorry I gave up at first." He laughed and walked over to Grumman.

"Prisoners of Furnace! You will all have a trial to see if you should be freed from prison." Grumman said. All of the prisoners would be sent to another prison until their trial. Riza sighed. At least it wouldn't be under ground. Roy carried her outside. She had to hide her face because the light hurt her eyes. Once they adjusted to the light she had a huge smile on her face. The air felt so nice. Roy could hear the laughter of every prisoner even Riza. They thought they would never see the outside world again.

"Well Hawkeye, It's time to get back and get your trial over with. We need you back at the office."

"Thank you Roy."

"Riza?" She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind…It can wait." Now she was curious.


	11. We're Not Alone

**AN: Hey guys! :D Finally another chapter up! Not much action in this one but I like it. Please R&R! :D**

Riza was sitting in her new cell alone. Havoc had his own also. It had been three days since they were freed from Furnace. Riza had her injuries taken care of but the pain still came. She didn't complain though. She could breathe again. The only thing that she could not do was sleep. She had nightmares almost every time she fell asleep. She couldn't get the Wardens face out of her mind. Riza sat up slowly.

'_I want to go home._' She sighed. Things were not in her favor. She still had no idea what Roy had wanted to say to her. He had said it could wait, but she wanted to know. She missed sharing a cell with Havoc, at least then she could talk to someone. Her trial was coming up fast. She was going to be after Havoc. She heard footsteps and looked outside the cell. Havoc was being taken away. He looked at her and smiled.

"See you on the outside Hawkeye." She smiled back. They had gone back to using their last names.

"See you soon Havoc." He disappeared out of sight and Riza laid back down. She didn't feel like facing the higher ups at the moment. Her body ached. Two guards came up to her cell.

"It's your turn Lieutenant Hawkeye." She got up and followed them out of the cell. They gave her crutches since she could barley walk on her leg. That dog had really bit down deep. It took them about five minutes to walk down to the courtroom. The guards opened the doors and let her in. She walked up to the stand and faced the Furher. He looked right back at her. She could see that Edward and Roy were in the room.

'_Witnesses I guess.' _She held back a smile. Roy had said he would be with her every step of the way.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. We will now start your trial." The Furher said. "The case says that you shot Edward Elric and then shot your partner Jean Havoc. Is that the case Lieutenant?"

"No sir."

"Did you pull out your gun on the day of the shooting?"

"No sir."

"I see. We will allow the witnesses to speak." Roy walked up to stand beside Riza. "General Roy Mustang tell us what happened on the day of the shooting."

"Yes sir. My team were walking back into HQ, after the previous Furher had finished the meeting about Furnace, when we heard a gun shot. Everything went crazy after that and I had to find out what happened. The next thing I saw was Hawkeye, Havoc, and Elric down. They were losing blood fast. I sent some of my men to investigate." Roy paused a moment to take a drink of water.

"When we had regrouped back in my office, Havoc and Hawkeye told me their guns were missing. General Raven walked in and claimed they shot Elric and dragged them away. Later on when Raven was shot he told me how he staged the entire thing." The higher ups listened carefully to every word Roy said.

"Yes we are aware of Raven's betrayal. The next witness may approach the stand." Roy walked off and Ed came up. "You may speak."

"Well for one I'm not dead so that should count. We were walking up to the building when I heard a shot. I looked around and saw Lieutenant Hawkeye fall to her knees. I started running to her but then I felt burning in my gut. I had been shot second. I blacked out after that." The Furher scratched his chin.

"So she was shot first. We always wondered who got hit first." The higher ups started talking among themselves and Ed walked back to his seat. Roy looked at Riza. He smiled and she looked away. She heard him sigh and she stifled a laugh.

"Well seeing as Edward Elric is not dead and we found Raven's men guilty. You are free to go and return back to work Lieutenant Hawkeye." Ed cheered and Roy smacked the back of his head. Riza sighed and fell into step beside Roy and Ed. They opened the door for her.

"You're free now Hawkeye. Where do you want to go?"

"Home." He chuckled.

"All right then. I'm positive Hayate wants to see you." She smiled as they went outside. The sun was shining and it was perfect.

"I'm going to head back to Al and Winry. Congrats on being set free."

"Thank you Edward." He grinned and walked off. Roy drove Riza home and opened the door for her. Hayate came running at her. Roy stopped the dog from jumping on her.

"Hey Hayate. I missed you so much." Hayate barked and licked her face.

"Did you have fun with Mustang?" He barked again and jumped down.

"I think that's a yes." Roy said grinning.

"Thank you Roy."

"It was nothing. The dog listened very well."

"Not just for that, you saved me and gave me hope." He pulled her in for a hug.

"Riza…you know I'll always be there for you."

"I know but I gave up!" He could feel her tears.

"You went through hell. I would have given up as well."

"You would have kept fighting. I know you would."

"Well what changed your mind?"

"You and your dream to reach the top." He chuckled.

"You're strong Riza. You won your own war." She smiled.

"By the way, did I hear Grumman call you General?" She looked up to his grinning face.

"Yep! I'm now a General!" They both started laughing.

"What did you want to say when we got out of Furnace?"

"I'll tell you later." She frowned and gave up.

"All right then. I'm going to bed." He laughed at the look on her face. He wasn't going to tell her now. She would have to wait a little longer.

…**...**

"Edward Elric! Come here now!" Ed was hiding under his bed. He didn't want to face Winry since he lost her wrench.

"Ed!" He heard her footsteps getting closer to him. He cowered even more. Finally the footsteps stopped. He sighed. Suddenly the bed he was hiding under disappeared and he looked up at Winry and screamed.

"Don't kill me!"

"Where is it!?"

"I don't know!" She dropped the bed and dragged him out of the room. He was deathly pale.

"I can believe you lost it Ed." He only needed to hang on until Al came back.

"Sorry Win." She glared at him. Al walked in holding a box with a bow on it. He handed it to Ed and left to hang out in town for awhile.

"What's that?" Ed smirked and handed it to Winry.

"A thank you present." She opened the box and pulled out a shiny new wrench.

"Your other one was old." She hugged Ed tightly.

"Thank you!"

"Winry."

"Yes?"

"I love you." He pulled her in for a quick kiss. He pulled away blushing.

"I love you too Ed." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.

…**...**

"So Rebecca, you took up Hawkeye's position?"

"Yeah. Someone needed to. Mustang needed the help." He laughed.

"What?"

"It's just that you hated that guy and now you're friends."

"We went through a lot to get you guys back. We're lucky they freed Breda."

"Yeah I know and he's with Ava."

"It's quite cute."

"Becca I love you."

"I know. You have said it hundreds of times since you got out." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Just making sure you know." She snuggled closer to him and drifted off into sleep. Havoc followed her quickly.

…**...**

"Maes?"

"Yes?"

"Were we going to throw a party?"

"Of course! We won!" Maes grabbed Gracia and spun around in a circle. She laughed at him and hugged him.

"I can't wait to get Roy married off."

"I know. You have said that since you met the guy." He grinned.

"Let's go plan this party out."

…**...**

"You gave up!"

"I'm alive. Leave me alone."

"I don't think so. You killed me. I will always haunt your dreams."

"You tried to kill me first."

"That doesn't change anything!" She could hear his evil laughter. Riza was having another dream about James. This time he was showing her images of all of her friends dead or dying. She knew it was just a dream, but it was hard seeing them.

"How does it feel seeing your dead lovers face?" She growled at him.

"He's not dead!" James laughed again.

"It's all your fault too."

"Stop!" She screamed.

…**...**

"Riza." Roy came in and held Riza. She was shaking and tears streamed down her face.

"Riza! It's okay." She finally calmed down thanks to Roy's soothing words and the fact that he was holding her.

"Hey what happened?"

"Another dream." She frowned.

"What about?"

"Furnace…or more specifically, James showing me images of everyone I care about. They are all dead."

"Is this the dream that always haunts you?"

"No. James shows up every night mocking me."

"He can't hurt you. We are all fine." She shook her head.

"I know that, but it is difficult to block the jerk out of my head."

"I have an idea." Roy laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Riza snuggled into him as best as she could without hurting herself. She fell asleep saying to herself that Roy was there for her.

…**...**

"Ava!" She turned around to see Breda running towards her.

"Hey Breda." He hugged her and she laughed.

"I'm so happy that we're free. I never thought I'd see the sun again." She looked up at the sky. She felt so much happiness.

"Have you heard from Isabella or Mia yet?"

"No, but I'm sure they will be at that party we have to go to."

"Yeah. We'll all meet up again."

"Haven't you been at work?"

"No. None of us have. Mustang has been taking care of Hawkeye. Havoc is with Rebecca and I'm with you." She smiled.

"So what to do today?"

"Live each moment. We have awhile to decide on things." They sat down at a park and stared at the sky holding hands.

…**...**

"So why were we invited to this party anyway?"

"Isabella, we are friends with them now."

"We don't need friends."

"They saved us." Isabella refused to budge.

"I know that."

"You're just shy." Mia laughed at her sister.

"I am not."

"We're going so deal with it." Isabella sighed.

"Fine."

…**...**

Riza woke up and yawned. Roy laughed at her.

"Hello sleepyhead."

"Roy."

"No dreams?"

"I had one."

"What was it about."

"Us." She got up and limped to the kitchen smiling. Roy rolled over and found Hayate.

"It's almost time to tell her boy." Hayate barked and jumped off the bed. Roy grinned.

'_I can't wait._' He got up and found Riza. She was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"You get out of prison and you want to read?" She laughed.

"I was waiting for you to get up. We have to get ready for that party at Maes' house." He sighed.

'_It's going to get crazy and I'm going to have to deal with Hughes and his cameras_.' Riza looked at Roy. He was smiling like an idiot and it creeped her out.

"Let's get going before you smile yourself to death." He ran out the door followed by Hayate. Riza stared at the two of them.

'_What's up with those two?_' She sighed and followed them out the door.


	12. Love Saves All In The End

**AN: Omg guys this is the last chapter! I'm kind of sad because it's over. You were all very supportive of me and I thank you. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of Love in Furnace. :D Read some of my other stories too. Bye guys! Enjoy!**

Roy, Riza, and of course Hayate had arrived at Maes' home and were sitting in the backyard. The sun was shining and the air felt nice against Riza's face. She was sitting with her back against a tree watching the others talk and laugh. Havoc came to sit by her and they sat in silence for awhile. It felt like forever, but the conversation started shortly after he arrived.

"So Hawkeye, do you still have nightmares?" She looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Yeah. Do you Havoc?" He nodded.

"All the time. Scares the hell out of Becca sometimes too. I wish we could live our lives like we used to. Even Breda is having a hard time. He doesn't eat like he used too."

"We were in prison. No it was hell. It's not going to be easily forgotten." He chuckled. Of course she was approaching it logically.

"Well does the Colonel…I mean General help you through the dreams?" It was still hard for them all to grasp the fact that Roy had become a General while they were in prison.

"He does."

"What about your injuries?" He looked at her and smirked.

"Sometimes why?" She looked at Havoc and pushed him away. He busted out laughing and Riza couldn't hold back anymore. The beautiful weather and the fact they were alive and free got to her. She started laughing with Havoc. They clutched their sides and had tears in their eyes. The others had heard their outbursts of laughter and walked over to them.

"What's so funny?" Breda asked.

"Nothing." Havoc replied. They started to calm down.

"Well it must have been super hilarious if it got Hawkeye to crack up." Riza and Havoc looked at each other and busted out laughing again. Breda was confused. Roy was smiling. He was glad that Riza was able to smile and laugh.

"I think that we are laughing because we can. We're free Breda!"

"We are." Riza and Havoc stood up and walked towards the table with drinks on it. Maes was standing there talking to Rebecca.

"Hey guys. You seem to be in a good mood." Rebecca hugged Riza but not too tight.

"It feels good to laugh Becca. I haven't laughed like this for so long. It feels so different."

"Well I think it's nice." She smiled at Riza and then held her tighter. "Thank you for coming home." It was nearly a whisper, but Riza heard it loud and clear. She closed her eyes and hugged Rebecca back. The two parted when Roy walked over.

"Hey Rebecca."

"Roy." Riza looked shocked.

"You guys get along now!?" Rebecca laughed and Roy smirked.

"Yeah. We helped each other a lot and decided not to kill each other." Roy said trying to be serious.

"Well that's another thing that's going to be hard to wrap my head around."

'_I'll give you one more tonight Riza._' Roy thought. Maes ran over to them with a camera in his hand. Riza sighed.

"Let me have all my little prisoners so I can take a picture." Roy smacked him on the back of the head. "What did I do?"

"Idiot." They all turned to see Edward, Alphonse, and Winry.

"I'm not an idiot!"

"General Bastard doesn't want you to bring up the fact that they were prisoners." Roy chuckled.

"You sound mature."

"Yeah whatever." Ed headed over to get some food to eat while Al talked to Feury about cats and dogs.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He didn't want to come." Winry said while pulling out a wrench.

"I don't think you need to hit him." She sighed and put it away. Winry walked over to him and hugged him. He went stiff.

"Did you finally tell her Fullmetal?" Roy asked with a devilish smirk. When Ed didn't answer Roy decided to mess with him. "You did! That's so adorable." He stopped when he heard a gun click behind his head. He turned to see Riza shaking her head.

"I may not be able to run after you, but I can still shoot you." He laughed nervously and she put her gun away.

"So about that picture?" Maes said while toying with his camera. Havoc sighed and walked over to Maes. Soon everyone who had been in prison was standing in front of him.

"Smile everyone." Nobody smiled. "Aw come on."

"Being a prisoner of Furnace is nothing to smile about."

"But you're free now."

"You don't know the hell we faced in there!" Isabella shouted. Mia tried to calm her down. Maes looked upset and sorry for saying that.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Mia see why I didn't want to come. No one understands what we went through." Riza looked at the ground.

"It's true. They don't know the hell we faced. They don't have the nightmares that we have every night and they could never feel what we feel, but that doesn't mean that they aren't trying to help us." She paused for a moment. "I never wanted to talk about Furnace again, or how I killed James like that. They will never understand my pain, but I know they care about me. Look Isabella, you have people who care about you so try being a little nicer." Riza turned and walked off slowly so that she didn't injure herself further. Everyone stood in silence.

"She's right you know." Everyone turned to face Havoc. "You don't know our pain, but you care. Isabella try opening your eyes. Riza helped me open mine." He gave her a smile. Isabella looked at the ground. Mia tried to get her to lift her head but she wouldn't. Mia finally saw why her sister refused to lift her head, she was silently crying. She hadn't seen her sister cry for many years. Mia smiled and hugged Isabella.

"It's okay Isa. We have friends now." Isabella turned to hug Mia.

"I know. I'm sorry for being so rude. It was wrong of me." Havoc put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. We understand and I think you should go see Hawkeye." Isabella turned to see Riza leaning against the tree. She walked over to her and stood in front of her. Riza looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's okay Isabella. I understand your frustration."

"Still I shouldn't have snapped like that." Riza just shook her head.

"It's fine. Let's go get our picture taken." Isabella grinned and took Riza's hand and walked over to the group with a smile on her face. Everyone talked and laughed about all the things they went through to save their friends. The day progressed into night and Roy looked up to the starry night sky. He looked around for Riza until he found her talking to Gracia.

"Can I talk to you Riza?" She turned after hearing her name. She smiled when she saw it was Roy. They walked over to the tree.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well do you remember anything that I said to you while you were in prison that last day?" She closed her eyes as she thought back.

"You told me not to give up."

"Yes but do remember the other thing?" She suddenly remembered his confession and their kiss. She blushed and looked away. He chuckled. "You do remember. It was all true Riza." He pulled the ring, he had taken of her finger that morning, out of his pocket and knelled down. She gasped and held a hand over her mouth.

"Riza Hawkeye. I have known you for many years and have loved you since we were children with crazy dreams of freedom. We went to hell and back with each other even. Will you marry me?" She dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him.

"Yes!" He smiled and slid the ring on her finger. She was crying now and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Pictures were being taken an they could hear others crying. They didn't care because it was their moment. Above their heads in the night sky a shooting star passed by. Love had been tested in Furnace, but it prevailed.


End file.
